Cherished
by Roselina4389
Summary: After being rescued from the outrageous treatment of the Dursleys, Harry Potter is handed to Severus Snape. At first nothing good can be made out of this relationship. But then things change for the best and for the worst. Cuteness! Little!Harry and somewhat fluff.
1. Baby Harry

**A/N: There are very less baby Harry and Snape fics out there, so I am going to give it a try. I have enjoyed writing the first few chapters. I will update as soon as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Baby Harry.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, waiting for Professor Mcgonagall. He had just sent her to make an inspection of the Dursley household, to see if Harry was being treated properly and everything was OK. They had to look out for the Boy-Who-Lived, after all.

Sucking a lemon drop, he had a painstaking memory of leaving the boy there. He had had no choice after all. They were his only family. Even if Snape had looked at him as if he were crazy when he had told him that Harry was living with "those muggles" (as Snape called it.) Even if Professor Mcgonagall had argued that that they were nothing like "us" and that Harry would be ruined. Even if Hagrid had cried like a trumpet as Dumbledore had put baby Harry on the doorstep.

Dumbledore reached for another sherbet lemon and ate it. Then he heard a knock.

"Come in," he said, pleasantly.

It was Professor Mcgonagall, looking enraged and tired. Dumbledore's smile drooped.

"Minerva?" he asked, carefully. "Did everything go alright?"

The woman did not answer until she had thrown her travelling cloak on a peg and sat down on the chair infront of Dumbledore. "Alright?" she said in forced calm. "Alright!? Headmaster, he is being neglected!"

Dumbledore was taken aback. "Surely it wasn't that b-"

"Believe me, it was!" Minerva cried. "They hardly feed him and the boy does not have normal child responses. As thin as a stick! Living in a broom closet-" and as if that wasn't enough. "And scared of his own guardians!"

Dumbledore's twinkle had vanished. "They're mistreating him?"

"That's an understatement," Minerva shook her head. "He hardly has clothes. And if he does they're too big for him. Every crumb of food is supposed to be a huge favor to him. A small tear or cry or even a sound and they glare at him. They absolutely _dote _on _their _child, though! _He _looks well-fed and-" She was beginning to go quite red with rage.

"Minerva, calm yourself," but now even Dumbledore was looking quite disturbed. "If- if the circumstances are such...we will have to remove Harry from their care."

"You should. I have already told them that we'd be taking him, soon. They looked quite pleased, mind you! Dumbledore, we must take the poor child off their hands at once! My word, if I ever saw such a pale thing..."

"But the question remains..." Dumbledore knitted his brow and looked serious. "Who will be his next guardian?"

Minerva stopped her rant and considered. "I wish I could, Dumbledore, but in my age... and all my duties..."

"I am not suggesting that you do it, Minerva," Dumbledore said, kindly. "Nor can I impose him on Remus, can I? The poor man is beyond his self in grief... Perhaps we ask Severus?"

Minerva blanched and looked at Dumbledore as if she thought he was making a joke. When she saw he was not, she gave a laugh of disdain. "Severus! Why, Dumbledore, he _hates_ the Potters!"

"Not _all _of them," Dumbledore said, mysteriously.

Minerva looked surprised again. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh,never-mind," Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

"Well... he hated James with all his being. I am not sure he'd like to care for his son..."

"Severus can do what many men cannot," Dumbledore said, sagely. "And if you ask me, he will be the best guardian for young Harry Potter."

"But-but what if _he _doesn't agree to your choice, Albus!?"

Dumbledore thought for a while, using his optimistic intellectualism. Yes, Snape hated the Potters, but he could get over a grudge right?

"I assure you, we won't have to worry about that."

XXXXX

"If you are suggesting that _I_ look about James Potter's spawn you are sadly mistaken!" Severus Snape shouted. Minerva was looking smugly at Dumbledore with an I-told-you-so look and Dumbledore was looking tired and desperate.

"Severus-"

"Out of the question-"

"Severus-"

"Ridiculous! As if I will help James Potter's son-"

"Severus!"

Snape stopped talking and gave Dumbledore one of his trademark glares. Dumbledore however ignored it.

"Severus, Harry is being abused and mistreated. You wouldn't want the Boy-Who-Lived to suffer, would you?"

"I don't care if they're not raising him to be a spoilt brat-"

"This is beyond discipline, Severus and you know it-"

"And what do you expect _me _to do? Take _care_ of him?"

"Please, Severus. You're going to be a great guardian. And you can help Harry be ready for what awaits him in the future." Snape flinched.

"What?"

"You know he needs to be prepared. And after all...He will always be Lily's son," Dumbledore said this quietly, so Minerva could not hear.

Colour drained from Snape's sallow face. He stared at Dumbledore, half in outrage, half in stunned disbelief.

"And," Dumbledore added. "It would help Lily's sacrifice not go in vain,"

After a long while, Snape unfroze.

"Fine..." he said, finally, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "I-I will take him."

Minerva blanched. Yes? He said yes?

"Well!" she said, breathlessly. "That's a good thing! Severus, you must bring Harry at once."

Severus nodded curtly, looking defeated and then he stepped out the room.

The minute he did, he cursed. The son of James Potter thrust upon him! How dare Dumbledore! Sighing, he went to get himself ready for the meeting.

XXXXX

Snape walked along to the neat, square blocks of Privet Drive and knocked on the door of Number 4, scowling. How old was Potter exactly? Hardly more than 1? Great, just great.

He waited and then the door opened. A pudgy man with small watery eyes and an enormous face peered at him. "And who are you?" he said, rudely.

Snape glared at him, affronted. "I am Severus Snape and I'm here-"

"Oh no! You're not of one _his kind _are you-"

"You mean a wizard?" Snape asked, coolly.

The man looked as if he had been slapped. "You-you-STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Snape looked at him, stonily, eye brows raised in mock surprise. "I assure you, I couldn't care less about your family. I simply want to escort Potter-"

"You're here for the boy?" the man's face brightened and he looked more relaxed.

"Who is it, Vernon?" A woman appeared. She was bony and had a rather horse-like face. One look at Snape and she paled. "I think I've seen you before..." she mumured.

Snape knew her too. Petunia. She had been Lily's rather annoying sister.

"He says his name's Snape something," Vernon hissed to Petunia.

Petunia recognized him immediately. "It's-it's you," she hissed.

"Good afternoon," Snape said, evenly.

"You were-you were her friend," Petunia said, as though willing him to remember. She grimaced.

Snape paused and then said. "Lily Evan's? Yes I was."

Petunia looked at him and then realizing Vernon was gaping at the two of them suspiciously, she said hastily. "Are you here to take the boy?"

"Yes I am. I will need all his belongings,"

"In...In a minute," Petunia gave him another odd look and went away. Vernon narrowed his eyes. "Wait here. I'll get the boy."

Severus nodded curtly and stood waiting. He had never thought much of Petunia and didn't like the way she was looking at him.

Petunia came with a small bag of Harry's things. Just a few T-shirts much too big for a baby and two trousers. Snape raised an eye-brow. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she said, handing it to him. Then she said. "I haven't seen you in years."

"No, you haven't."

"I was really sorry when she died. She really liked you."

Snape flinched. No, he didn't want to talk about that. Why wouldn't this woman be quiet? He didn't reply.

"Will you be taking care of him, then? I can't cope with the child. He's really-"

"I know you're mistreating him," Snape said, coldly.

Petunia blanched and a pink tinge came to her cheeks. "You all should be grateful we didn't ship him off to an Orphanage."

"Oh of course," Snape said, giving an ironic bow. "Very grateful."

Petunia blushed. "Still as sarcastic as you used to be."

"Flattering. Now if you don't mind, I have places to go," Snape said. Vernon carried baby Harry and thrust him in Snape's arm. Snape gave him a look which made Vernon gulp and then carefully snuggled Harry in his arms. Harry was wide awake and looking very, very scared and painfully thin, his eyes vivid green and his scar showing plainly.

Snape nodded and then departed, and had a last look at Petunia who was looking at him, apprehensively.

XXXXX

The first thing Snape did was to take Harry home. The baby was quite quiet and hardly did anything. It just stared at you like a frightened rabbit and made you think why the heck was it acting like you were about to hurt it any second.

Snape put Harry on the sofa and then went to get himself some coffee. Ah. Coffee. It always worked.

Snape sipped some and then went to the living room and sipped it on the sofa, watching Harry. Harry stared up at him and his bottom lip protruded.

"What is wrong with you?" Snape frowned.

Seeing the angry look, Harry squalled and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Snape was startled. He reached out his hand to wipe the tears out the green eyes but Harry squeezed his eyes and shielded his face.

"No. No, I won't hurt you. Come here," Snape pulled Harry to him and wiped his eyes. Harry looked surprised. "You're very quiet." Snape said, quietly. "Are you hungry?"

Harry rubbed his face against Snape's hand, tears still in his eyes.

Snape was a little surprised. Was this how babies acted? Spoilt child. Already like his father! Snape frowned at the child and growled inwardly. Why had Dumbledore thought that HE could care for the child? Why not anyone else? Snape sighed and then saw Harry touch one of the sofa cushions. He looked at Snape, as if scared Snape might object. When Snape did nothing, Harry held the cushion and buried his head in it.

Was that was one of the signs showing a child had not been hugged or cared for enough? Harry kept on snuffling in the cushion and then when Snape was sure tears were leaking out, he decided Harry was hungry.

He went to the kitchen and got a bit of dark chocolate. Snape loved dark chocolate but it would not be suitable for a small child. Sighing Snape looked around the kitchen. He found a small cupcake Dumbledore had given him and he had not eaten yet. He took that to Harry.

When Harry saw it, his eyes widened and when Severus broke off a small piece and handed it to him, Harry stared at him and then ate it.

He ate very cautiously.

"Mmmm?" Snape said, desperate for some reaction from the quiet child.

"Mmm," Harry copied him, a small smile on his lips. Snape broke off another piece and Harry ate it. "Mmmm!" he said, looking and Snape and expecting praise for his murmurings.

"Good boy," Snape tousled his hair. Then he stopped short. What in the world was he doing? This was Potter's son. How could he touch him in a friendly way? Snape withdrew his hand and grimaced, making a mental note to wash it with disinfectant.

Snape knew that was just being paranoid but he couldn't help feeling resentment for the boy, looking so like his father, expect for those eyes. Those eyes...

Harry cowered under the grimace and again tears welled in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. Snape tried not to care. Potter antics.

But then the tears spilled out and Harry looked at Snape, heart-brokenly.

Oh God.

Snape couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. Scooping Harry in his arms, he laid the boy on his lap and gave him the full cupcake. Harry picked on it apprehensively, eating it and savoring every mouthful.

"Good, Potter. Eat it all up. You better not waste a crumb." Severus told him.

Harry ate it slowly.

"Can you speak?" Snape asked him.

Harry looked at Snape, confused.

"What is your name?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha." Harry struggled.

"Haven't you been taught your name, Potter?"

"Pot." Harry copied him. "Pot!"

Snape rolled his eyes.

He had to know how to handle a baby. Ok, Harry couldn't survive on stale cupcakes. He needed proper food. And a room. And toys. And normal clothes. Snape was disgusted at the amount of money about to be wasted on an unworthy child. No way he was going to spoil Potter like his father. He'd be just as obnoxious.

The child kept staring at Snape as it chewed.

"You better know who I am, child," Snape told Harry, seriously. "I'm Professor Snape. Alright? I'll be your temporary guardian."

"Nape." Harry repeated.

"_Professor _Snape," Snape said, sternly, though he knew it was too hard a word to say for a baby.

"Nape." Harry said again. Then the boy crawled off the lap and to the cushion again, snuggling into it. He obviously needed a stuffed toy or something. Snape could work out the boy hadn't been hugged enough living with the Dursleys.

"Nape. Nape." Harry said, as though testing out how to say it. He looked at Snape with big green eyes and Snape looked at him,too. Lily's son. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed and drained his coffee. How would he cope?

XXXXX


	2. Close

**A/N: Ok, so I got a few follows so I'm going to continue this. I hope you guys like it! :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a fanfic. Oh-and I like messing people's lives up and adding SO-SHOULD-OF-HAPPENED bits.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Close**

Severus Snape tucked a blanket around the shoulders of Harry Potter and then turned off the lights and shut the door. After eating and playing on the mat, the boy had fallen asleep. Snape had no idea what to do. What first? Supplies, ofcourse but how in the world was he going to get them? How would he know what to do? Dumbledore really had overdone him this time. This was the limit.

Snape sighed and sat on the living room sofa and got out his Potions book, trying to read. He had turned a few pages when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up and went to answer it. It was the Headmaster.

"Oh, Headmaster," Snape moved to allow the man room to come inside. "Come in."

"Thankyou Severus," Dumbledore said, merrily.

Snape led him to the living room where they sat. Snape waved his wand and a mug of coffee flew over to Dumbledore.

"Well, Severus-" Dumbledore sipped some coffee and asked. "How's it going with Harry?"

Snape winced. He had so many worries and didn't know where to start. "He doesn't do much. He's really quiet for a child. I have no idea what to buy for him. I don't know what he'll eat if he has teeth already and I have _no _idea what to do with him for fun, I mean, I won't exactly entertain a son of James Potter-"

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "Calm down. Firstly, where is the boy?"

"I've put him in my room for a rest." Snape said, tersely. "But-"

"You need to buy him a crib, I suppose. And I'm sure if you go to the grocery store, you'll find something suitable to wear for a one-year old child. And then toys, Severus. Very essential. They are vital to the upbringing of an intelligent child-"

"And you want me to fork out all my earnings on him?" Snape snapped. "And you want me to go _shopping? _What do you think I _am, _Dumbledore!?"

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore said, reprovingly. "That's not a very good attitude to take to a small boy. You must remember, you'll be caring for him for a few years in the least-" he stopped because Snape looked mutinous.

"Severus." Dumbledore prodded on, sternly. "You mustn't forget he is Lily's son. And she died to keep him aliv-"

"Don't." Snape whispered.

"Severus?"

"I'll be right back," Snape stood up.

"Severus, wait. My purpose was not to upset you. But you know what I mean."

Snape did not show any sign he had heard and walked to the kitchen. Dumbledore heaved a sigh.

XXXXX

Snape brought back home bags and bags of groceries and shopping. He had just went to the corner shop and had had a truly embarrassing and degrading experience, but life wasn't fair, after all. Harry had remained sleeping all the while. Snape had bought a blue crib and some toys for Harry-stuffed animals and blocks- and some Koko Krunch cereal and-(Snape almost died of shame buying it) Johnson and Johnson baby bath products. He also bought some new baby clothes.

"He better be grateful," Snape growled as he took the contents out. As he was in the middle of taking out the cereal boxes, he heard a small cry. Harry was awake.

Walking to his room he saw Harry sitting up on the bed, looking frightened. His eyes were darting around, benightedly. When he saw Snape he cowered and crawled under the covers to hide.

Snape strode to the bed and scooped him up. Harry looking frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Snape said, dryly and took him to the living room. He put Harry on the mat. Harry still looked wary and scared. He took out all Harry's new toys and put them on the mat. Then he went to prepare a small Koko Krunch meal for Harry. He didn't add milk, just dry cereal and took a bowl of it to Harry. When he came back, Harry hadn't moved. Harry was just holding a small stuffed cat in one hand and was sniffling.

"Well, don't you like them?" Snape demanded, seating himself on the mat. "Spoilt brat. Just like your father."

Harry didn't reply and Snape sighed. Snape took out a small bouncy ball from the toys and rolled it to Harry. "There, Potter. That's a ball."

Harry picked the ball up and examined it. He tried putting it in his mouth, but Snape said. "No! Don't eat it, stupid boy!"

Harry looked reproachful and his big green eyes again welled with tears. Snape was getting annoyed. He put Harry on his lap and thrust the ball in the chubby hand. He said. "Bounce it, Potter."

Harry threw the ball. It hit a wall and came zooming back. It hit Snape on the nose. Snape scowled but stopped himself from minding too much. He was just a baby, for heaven's sake. Snape approved. "Good throw," he said and handed the ball back to Harry.

Harry was smiling slightly, his eyes squeezed in joy. He threw it. The ball hit the wall and this time he caught it. He giggled profoundly. It was a wonderful sound. The first pleasing sound from Harry. Snape was just about to smile, but he stopped himself. What was he doing?

THIS WAS A POTTER. How could he do this? He set Harry on the carpet and said. "Ok-I'm going to feed you and then you amuse yourself while I go do my normal jobs. Is that clear, Potter? I'm not wasting my time on you." With that he picked up the spoon, scooped some cereal and tried to get Harry to eat it.

First Harry looked confused, but then he opened his mouth, joyfully and ate the cereal. Snape suddenly had a nagging worry the cereal was too hard-but Harry bit it down and munched on it, delightedly.

"Mmmm!" he said, like he had earlier. "Mmm!"

Snape resisted the urge to find this 'cute.'

Snape fed him until hardly any cereal was left. Harry was beaming and smacking his chocolate-stained lips. Snape ruffled his hair, but stopped himself after a second, shook himself and got up. Harry looked troubled. He raised his arms.

"Nape!" he said.

Snape was surprised Harry still remembered his name and also slightly pleased but he remained firm.

"I'm going brewing potions. You will remain here." Snape said, pointedly.

"Nape!" Harry persisted, trying to get up on his wobbly legs. Snape needed him to obey. He strode away, but peeked from behind the wall to see Harry's reaction. Harry's lip stuck out and his eyes went all watery, but then with a hiccup, he began to explore the toys and look around. Snape went to his Potions Lab, and was just about to look for a new recipe,when he heard a ringing cry of. "Nape!" Snape went to the living room, worriedly but he just saw Harry sitting with the ball in his hand.

"What is it? You're not letting me work," Snape said, trying to look cross.

"Ooo!" Harry threw the ball towards the wall hard, and almost caught it. He sucked in his cheeks and looked at Snape, willing him to look impressed.

"Wow." Snape said, flatly.

"Ooo," Harry threw the ball again and the ball bounced back under the sofa. Harry crawled to get it and then again looked at Snape. "Nape. Ooo!"

Snape sighed and sat down on the living room carpet, with Harry and watched him play, while giving monotone. "Wow,", "Charming", "Oh, yeah, I'm impressed."'s at intervals.

Harry was so happy that his cheeks were flushed and he was actually giggling. He went to Snape, on his legs and hands and reached out to snuggle as if hugging him, while murmuring. "Nape! Oooaa"

Snape hesitated and was about to move away, when he felt that would be mean- so he just stopped, to see what would happen. Harry climbed onto his lap and began smiling for real.

Snape looked at him. Half of him wanted to puke at the way a James-Potter look-a-like was sitting on his lap, grinning and half of him wanted to embrace the poor orphan child with eyes so like Lily.

Eyes that whenever narrowed, made him jerk as if Lily herself was upset. But these eyes were now big and gleaming and bright after having such a captivating audience.

Snape hesitated and then stroked Harry's lightning scar. Harry shuddered a little but did not move. Snape whispered. "It must of been bad, loosing your family like that, huh Potter?"

Harry just looked at him, still smiling.

"You don't need to be frightened of the Dark Lord, any longer, Potter. I'll be here to protect you. It's all I can do for Lily," Snape sighed and rumpled Harry's hair.

"Liwy!" Harry said, his eyes suddenly screwing up as if he recognized the word.

"What?" Snape asked, startled.

_'Harry you are so loved, so loved. I love you, Harry. Papa loves you. We'll be here for you. Don't cry. He won't hurt you...He won't get you...' _the words still raced around in Harry's head. Said so passionately by his mother.

His father always called her _Lily. _He said that so often, Harry had learnt it too. The last time Harry had imitated James's 'Lily', there had been a rippling laughter and a kiss on his cheek. Now there was only shock in the wide black eyes which reminded him of night-only shock- and Harry felt disturbed.

Harry looked crestfallen at the response. Snape quickly patted him on the back to calm him down, but in his heart he felt a terrible plummeting.

XXXXX

While Harry slept in his brand new crib, which he approved,up in the living room, Snape looked for a spare room for Harry. He finally decided to make one. He waved his wand and a new room was added. He waved his wand and painted it blue easily and then dragged the crib in the room. He charmed the toys and the new red rug he had bought to come inside the room. He quickly installed a wardrobe, and stuffed in Harry's shirts and T-shirts and shorts and trousers and tiny shoes and a new orange scarf Snape had liked.

There. That was super thoughtful of him. He deserved an award for his services. Snape heard Harry fidgeting in his crib, maybe awake from all the noise and he scooped him up and rocked him. "No, Harry. I'm going to concentrate on my work now. You will sleep and remain sleeping until the evening,"

Harry yawned and buried his head in Snape's black robes and soon fell asleep again. Snape laid him down on the crib, wrapped a small quilt around him and said. "Have a nice sleep."

Then he had gone to work on his Potions. Strangely, he could not concentrate and did not make his draught as expertly as he used to. Sighing, he hoped that tending Harry would not change him.

XXXXX

Harry struggled in his crib and clutched at the quilt as he rolled over. "Mama," he whimpered. "Daddy!" He writhed for a while and began to cry. He was having a bad dream. That terrible masked man was leaning over him and pointing his wand at him, while his parents lay dead on the floor. The man was smiling a terrible, sadistic smile. "_Avada-" _he was saying.

"WAAAAAH!" Harry cried, his face red and tears streaming down. He struggled against the quilt and cried openly.

Snape rushed to the room, urgently.

"Harry?" he asked.

Harry kept on crying.

Snape sighed. One of the troubles of child-caring. There would be plenty of crying fits in the future. He'd better get used to it. But when Snape leaned over the crib, to pick Harry up and console him he heard terrible words.

"Mama! Daddy! Waaah! Mama!"

Snape stood stock-still.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. Gulping, he picked Harry up and said in a choked voice. "There, there, Harry. You're safe. Don't-don't cry..." Harry's cries quietened down as he clung to Snape, sniffling and hiccuping.

When he opened his tear-filled eyes and saw Snape, he whimpered softly. "Nape."

"I'm here, I'm here," Snape said. "Good boy, don't cry."

Harry gave a huge shuddering breath and his cries stemmed down greatly. Snape conjured a chair and sat down on it and rocked Harry. Harry may have eventually fallen asleep in Snape's arms, but Snape lay awake,thinking most of the night, cradling Harry unconsciously.


	3. Drama

**A/N: Yeah so I've got MANY followers and I think... maybe I can continue this...? Hope you guys like it...!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own. Thought you should know :)**

**CHAPTER NAME: Drama**

Harry woke up the next morning, in a very subdued mood. He did not call for Snape or play with his toys. He just kept gazing out the window. He hardly ate any breakfast. Snape did not mind, at least that was what he told himself. He kept checking on Harry and finally decided he did not care whether the boy played or not.

But the silence was getting on his nerves. After brewing a successful potion and writing down a few notes, he got out of his lab and went to Harry. Harry made no sign he saw him coming and kept looking out his nursery window, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Are you feeling alright?" Snape inquired, scooping Harry off the bedroom carpet and sitting on the chair, he had conjured last night.

He examined Harry who just stared blankly at him. "Potter?" Snape looked worried. What was wrong with the boy? He hardly had any normal reactions.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"Potter! What is wrong with you?" Snape frowned.

Harry made a face and began to squirm.

Snape stood up, put him on the mat and sat down too. "Why don't you play with your toys? I would hate it if I found out I went to that store in vain."

Harry picked up the stuffed cat he had picked up before and his eyes filled. "Cat." He mumbled.

"Yes, that's a cat." Snape encouraged.

Harry hugged the cat and suddenly drops of tears dripped down his cheeks. He had had a cat. But it was gone too. It had too disappeared like his parents.

Snape quickly wiped them and sat Harry on his lap. "You are a most queer child, Potter. You cry on the simplest things. And you cry silently at that. Not that I want you to wail like a spoilt brat." Snape remembered Dumbledore telling him you must speak to the child of yourself in the third person. "Professor Snape does not like depressed children."

"Nape," Harry whimpered, sadly.

"Why are you crying?"Snape asked.

"Mama!" Harry cried.

Snape sighed. "Potter..." He stroked Harry's hair and thought hard. "I know. Let's go outside for a bit."

He picked Harry up and changed him into blue trousers and a green shirt with white trainers. He brushed his untidy hair (somewhat) and then took him outside.

Harry squealed when he saw Snape's garden. "Oooo!" he pointed at the tree and flowers.

"We're going on a small trip."Snape told Harry. "Dumbledore ought to be grateful for what I'm doing to cheer this brat up," Snape muttered to himself. He opened the gate and took Harry to the neighborhood playground.

Harry looked much brighter already. He nudged Snape and pointed at the slide. "Nape, Nape! Oooo!" So Snape went to the slide. He seated Harry at the top of the slide and then gave a gentle push.

He didn't hold Harry all the way, he just left him and Harry screamed as he went rocketing down. He wasn't hurt, but he was very surprised.

His face was flushed and he was grinning. He began to climb the slide from the part he had fallen down from, but Snape scooped him up and put him right at the top again.

After five, fantastic rides, Harry was breathing heavily and in a pretty good mood. He was giggling to himself and snuggling against Snape's robes as they sat on the bench. Snape wanted Harry to have a break and was making him sit with him on the bench for a few minutes so he could calm down.

"Well," Snape said. "Since you seem to be yourself again, we'll be going back." Picking Harry up, he made for the exit, (rather thankfully, for he had felt eyes on him) but Harry protested.

"No! Nape! No!" Harry struggled in his hold.

"We need to get back," Snape insisted. He saw Harry's face drop once more, and sighed deeply. "Fine, you brat. But not more than fifteen minutes."

This time Harry played on the sand pit. He threw sand around and laughed as he lay on the soft sand. Snape decided he was getting too messy so he made him go somewhere else. Harry pointed at the seesaw.

Snape was feeling immensely annoyed by all the proceedings, but whenever Harry smiled he felt slightly good.

He placed Harry on the see-saw seat and Harry squealed. Snape was considering using magic to make the seesaw move up and down but he knew muggles were wandering around. Sighing, with no choice, he pressed on the other seat.

Harry waved his arms around and grinned.

Finally, it was time to go home. Snape picked Harry up, exhausted and in a short temper and departed back home. When he got home, he collapsed on the sofa and drank coffee to energize himself. Harry amused himself by sitting on Snape's lap and playing with a stuffed rabbit.

When Snape finished his mug, he attempted to remove Harry from his lap, but Harry had clutched his robes.

"What the- Stop it, Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

"Nape!" Harry declared.

"Why you insolent..."Snape began, but just gave up.

Harry beamed at him and pointed at the shelf, saying "Oooo!"

"You want to read?" Snape asked, amused. He went to get a book. It was about different potions. Snape didn't remember that children didn't usually read such complex books as such.

But Harry enjoyed it. He lay back at Snape's chest and pointed at all the interesting pictures, mumbling. "Oooo!" and glancing at Snape.

Snape read out the title of one Potion. "Wiggenweld Potion."

Harry pointed at another one, right under it. Snape stiffened a little.

"Amortentia-Strongest love Potion in the world,"

"Love!" This was another word Harry had learnt with his short stay with his parents.

Snape raised an eye-brow.

"Love Nape!" Harry cried and he broke into a grin.

XXXXX

While Snape was rocking Harry to sleep (Harry was really getting on his nerves now, in his extra-hyper mood), when the doorbell rang.

Instantly, Harry's spell broke up and he sat up and was fully awake. "Ooo!" Harry pointed at the door, where the voice seemed to have come from.

"Oh, great," Snape muttered darkly, making a mental note to hex the visitor.

But it was only Minerva and Dumbledore and Snape decided not to be too violent with them.

"Oh," he said. "Good day, Albus-Minerva. Do come in,"

"Oh, with pleasure, Severus," Dumbledore said. Minerva nodded curtly.

Snape led them into the living room, where Harry was sitting on the sofa, staring at them warily. When he saw Minerva, he seemed to get a little frightened.

Was that lady going to take him away, like she had done from the Dursleys?

"Have," Snape waved his wand so mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits was on the table. "A seat."

They sat. Minerva smiled at Harry, who looked terrified.

She attempted to hold him, but he struggled and made whining voices. "What's up with this lad?" Minerva looked accusingly at Snape.

"He was in a fairly good mood, before," Snape said. "When we went to the playground."

"_You _went to a playground?" Minerva asked, skeptically.

"He was being brattish and moping about," Snape said,defensively.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Severus- we are here to release your burden. Mrs Arabella Figgs would be more than happy to adopt Harry."

There was a terrible silence.

Minerva was staring at Dumbledore, mouth agape. Dumbledore was smiling. Snape was shocked. Harry was cowering behind Snape's seat.

"W-what?" Snape asked.

"Severus, I was under the impression you did not want to care for Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I-Well, yes, but is she the correct person to care for P-"

"Well, maybe she is-"

"Dumbledore," Minerva said, tightly. "What does this mean?"

"Exactly as I said. I felt guilty on imposing Harry on Severus. Already he looks paler. Maybe if I-"

Snape stood up and Harry crawled to him. (He was quite anti-social, at the moment)

"Dumbledore, you cannot just take Potter-" Snape stopped himself.

"_Do _you want him to stay?"

Snape flushed. "He is Potter's son," Snape said, angrily. "Of course I do not-"

"Well, then,Harry come here."

Snape was looking livid. Minerva was staring at Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry didn't move.

"Come on, Harry," Dumbledore urged.

Harry whined and hid behind Snape's legs. Snape scooped him up and took a step towards Dumbledore.

"No! Nape!" Harry struggled away from Dumbledore's hands. The old man looked surprised.

Snape wrenched Harry's fists from his robes. "Potter, don't," he warned.

"Nape! Aaahhh Nape!" They were taking him away from Nape! He didn't want to go!

Dumbledore was trying to pull him. "What is wrong with the boy?" he seemed worried.

Harry began to cry. His face was red and tear-streaked. "No, Nape! Nape! Me wiv Nape!" He cried.

Snape didn't know what do. He did his best to pull Harry away, but Harry clung on to his robes like a magnet.

"Waah, no!" Harry choked.

"Potter, don't throw tantrums," Snape said, weakly.

Harry sobbed and kicked at Dumbledore with a foot.

"Why, this attachment, is quite surprising," Minerva stood up, too. "Severus, I never knew you had such a way with children,"

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes in disgust. He didn't really want to part with Harry. They were getting on well so far...

"Headmaster," Snape said, coldly. "If Potter wishes to remain with me, there is no reason to force him upon Arabella Figgs."

Dumbledore froze and surprisingly... smiled. "You are correct."

Minerva winced. "What is happening, Albus?"

"I was merely testing," Albus chuckled, appreciatively. "To see if things were for the best. But I see these two are very attached even though in company of each other for no longer than-"

"_I, _attached?" Snape spluttered.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. "I saw it in your face."

"Wrong calculations, then," Snape snapped.

Harry was still crying.

"I'll calm him down," Snape said, apologetically and with a small hint of embarrassment as Harry kept murmuring. "Nape, Nape!" "Excuse me. I'll be back in a moment,"

Minerva looked worried, but Dumbledore nodded.

Snape took Harry to his bedroom and said sternly. "That's quite enough, Potter!"

Harry sniffled and opened one eye. "Nape?" he whimpered.

"There goes my reputation," Snape huffed but he stroked Harry's hair and finally succeeded from pulling Harry from his robes. He lay Harry on the bed. "Now have a rest to think about this tantrum. I won't have you growing up spoilt."

"Love Nape," Harry whispered, after Snape had tucked him in.

Snape froze. He just didn't know what to reply. Noone had loved him. It was new for him.

"Good boy, calm down, now," Snape amended, wiping the tears and then he was about to leave the room. Harry seemed to be tired because he lay down without a fight. When he saw Snape leave however, he held out his hands. "No!"

"Rest, Harry, I'll be back," Snape promised.

Harry seemed to understand because he sniffed and then burrowed under the covers.

When Snape returned to the living room he really let it rip at Dumbledore.

"Did you find that entirely necessary, Dumbledore!?" Snape demanded.

He looked furious. Minerva was looking at Dumbledore, who was calm as ever.

"Why,Severus, sometimes small surprises bring out the truth-"

"You scared Harry! That was completely unnecessary drama-"

"I must agree," Minerva backed him up.

"We have found out many great things, Minerva. We have found out that these two will live a peaceful life. I have not made the wrong decision, after all,"

Snape gave him a I-just-give-up look and decided there was no arguing with this man.


	4. Snuggles

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. Have another look at baby Harry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, I don't own, I don't own!**

**CHAPTER NAME: Snuggles **

There was a good news and a bad news. The good news was that Minerva had given Snape a small handbook for child-caring. Snape had insisted he did not need any such thing, but was grateful later. The bad news was Snape was in an extremely bad mood and Harry was not helping in the least.

As Snape tried to make supper, Harry came crawling in the kitchen. Snape looked up from the bubbling stew and his eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing here, Potter? Get back to the nursery at once!" Snape commanded.

Harry seated himself on the tiled floor and smiled up at Snape, raising his arms expectantly.

Snape felt his blood boil. "How dare you keep up this cheek, like your insufferable father! Do as I say, at once!"

Harry didn't move, though his smile was wavering.

"That's it," Snape strode to Harry, menacingly.

When Harry saw him,he did something which took Snape aback.

His eyes filled and he covered his face while whimpering. Snape's anger ebbed away a little. He sighed. "I will never hit you, Potter. Stop it,"

Harry still cowered, his bottom lip trembling. "Sowwy, no hurt!"

"What?" Snape demanded.

"Sowwy!" Harry repeated.

Sorry?

Snape felt a little bad. He picked Harry up and rocked him. Harry's eyes were still watery and he leaned against Snape's chest, sniffing.

"I will not hit you." Snape said again. "Don't worry. You will never hide your face in that suggestive way again, understand?"

Harry nodded, because had learned to do so when Snape said "understand?".

"What did you want then?" Snape asked, in a softer tone.

"Play," Harry said. "Pwease. Play!"

Harry had learnt many new words in the last few weeks. And Snape had been playing with him as a routine. According to the hand-book, playing actually was very crucial for a child's upbringing. Snape couldn't care less about Harry's 'upbringing' but Dumbledore insisted he had to try.

"No. I am busy. Alright, Potter? Busy. Now go back to your room, and if you are good, I promise we'll build together."

Harry moaned. "No! PLAY NAPE!"

"Excuse me?" Snape said, dangerously.

"PLAY! PLAY WIV ME NAPE!"

Snape had half a mind to drop him on the floor or lock him up. "Silence! How dare you throw a tantrum under my roof! Spoilt like your fath-"

"PLAY!"

Snape strode to the nursery, Harry in arms, and dumped the boy in his crib. "There," he said, triumphantly. "Now you stay there in isolation and think about what you've done. You're being punished, Potter. Professor Snape does not tolerate such behavior."

Harry screeched and banged his little fists on the crib railings.

Snape wanted to _Silencio _Harry but he wasn't sure if it would provide damage as the child was only little. He left the room, in a flourish of robes and Harry looked in surprise at the deserted room. Snape had... actually left him all alone.

Heart breaking, Harry nuzzled down into the cot and began crying with all his heart. He certainly had noone to love him.

XXXXX

It was not until long when Snape, rather pleased with himself for controlling Harry, took a small peek into the rather silent room. Expecting to see Harry asleep at the least, he saw the boy, propped up and looking sullenly at his feet.

"Potter?" Snape went to the crib and inquired.

Harry hardly looked at him. He gave a tiny sniffle and didn't move.

"More brattish behavior," Snape sighed, annoyed. "Now, come on, Potter, let's have some supper, alright?" He attempted to pick Harry up, but Harry kicked and writhed and hit Snape on the face, angrily.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, outraged.

"Nape!" Harry yelled back, going very red in the face.

"You will stop struggling-in-this-way-this instant!" Snape commanded. He gave a small swat to Harry's thighs in effort of calming him down. It hardly hurt, and hardly was considered more than a pat, but Harry's eyes widened and he began crying like a maniac.

He fell limp in Snape's hands and cried and cried.

Snape was shocked. He quickly sat down and rocked Harry- to no avail.

"Harry-Harry,stop. What's the matter with you?" Snape was very concerned now. Accioing the parent guide-book, he skimmed through the pages with one hand and rocked Harry gently with the other.

He stopped at one page.

CHILD ABUSE.

_Hurting or hitting a child at a young age..._

Snape shook his head. He would never hurt Harry. That swat wasn't meant to sting. It was meant as a behaving reminder. More or less.

For two minutes Snape tried rocking, talking softly, stroking the unruly hair, trying a charm, making a funny statement...but in vain.

Finally, giving up, no choices left, he said very softly. "Please Harry. Don't cry. I love you, there, there."

The effect was immediate. Harry stopped. Noone-Except his parents had EVER said _I love you _to him. Harry paused in his crying and said in a whimpering and pitiful voice. "Nape love Pota?" he asked, enchanted.

"Harry."

"Nape love _Hawwy?"_

The man hesitated and then said, just to please Harry, not really meaning it. "Yes. Professor Snape loves Harry."

Harry buried his little nose in the black robes and controlled his remaining sobs. After a while he confirmed. "Hawwy loves Nape. Love Nape, Love Nape, Love Nape!" He bounced his head up from the robes and grinned. "Love Nape!"

Snape patted his back. "Good, now let's have supper." He had to try not to look too pleased.

"Ok!" Harry agreed and allowed Snape to lift him up. Snape let Harry snuggle against his robes and grab a handful of the fabric for support. And then he gingerly carried the little boy to the kitchen, thinking just how dramatic being a parent was.

He seated Harry on the high chair, he had gotten from Dumbledore as a present and then went to get him a bowl of porridge.

Harry ate it all up, hungrily and a bit of porridge slopped on his shirt. Snape groaned and mopped Harry up. Then he took Harry to the living room, got out the building blocks and encouraged the boy to play, while he worked on some important business. After all, he had to go to Hogwarts in a while and he really had to get his schedule worked out.

So after making out the class syllabus and the storage cupboard, Snape went to make a few vials of extra potions for display. But before he could even start, he heard Harry crying out.

Snape ran to the living room, with an anxious expression on his face. He saw Harry lying on his stomach, crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Snape picked Harry up.

Harry showed Snape a broken doll, murmuring. "Sowwy," apologetically.

"_Reparo!" _Snape swished his wand.

Harry sniffed and gasped, his cheeks bright red. He peered at the fixed doll and gazed at Snape's wand. "Oooo!" Harry whispered.

"You want the wand?" Snape saw Harry reach for the wand. He sat on the sofa and took and carefully handed the wand to the boy.

"Nape, ooooo!" Harry swished it and suddenly one block levitated in the air for a second and plopped on the floor. "Wow! OOOoO!"

Snape was surprised. Harry leaned against Snape's chest and again swished the wand. This time one of the toys did a flip in the air.

Snape was glad Harry had found a new game but also impressed the small child could perform magic at such a young age.

"Very good, Harry," Snape said.

Harry grinned and rolled the wand between his hands. "Nape, mine,"

"No, it's mine," Snape shook his head, taking the wand. Harry's eyes went big and teary but when Snape gave him a look, he nodded obediently.

Snape was proud he could control Harry now. "Good boy," he said.

"Yay Nape!" Harry beamed, cuddling in with Snape. "Play?"

"Fine." Snape put Harry on the carpet and took out the blocks. "Want the blocks?"

Harry nodded and they began to make different things. Snape made loads of tiny "buildings" and then put the car in the middle of two buildings, saying it was the "road."

"Wow!" Harry clapped his hands. "Oooo!"

Snape laughed a bit when he saw Harry clap his hands. That was so adorabl-

He quickly shook himself. Remember. This was a Potter...

That night, Harry and Snape had a game of chess (Which Harry wasn't too good at) and then went to sleep. Harry was a little restless. He wouldn't go in the crib. He seemed _much _more comfy in Snape's arms.

Snape didn't like this one bit. He persisted to put Harry in the cot, but then gave up grudgingly. He noticed how much Harry loved to be held and hugged. As if he strove for it. Snape was almost certain now the boy didn't get hugged much back at his relative's house.

Harry just wanted to gain love and acceptance. And if was getting that from Snape, he was glad.

"Love Nape," he murmured, falling asleep quickly, holding a fistful of robes firmly.

Snape sighed and rocked the boy. He couldn't quite say that back. But maybe there was a certain liking somewhere.


	5. The Dinner

**A/N: Ok, guys. I've got 14 follows. It's a good start :) More reviews, please :3? A short chapter, but I wanted to post something before my exams start. I have loads to do. Chapter 13 of Luck and Fate, the publishing of Taking it Too Far, and chapter 2 of Not Exactly Happy Familes but Close. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did, perhaps never will :'(**

**CHAPTER NAME: The Dinner**

Harry was teething. And it was driving Snape mad.

He couldn't have a moment's piece. The wretched boy would keep howling and pointing at the "ows!" in his gums and worst of all-hide in random corners, his face covered with tears. Snape had gone to his bed for a nap after working and he had lain down, and suddenly something had shuffled beside him. And even more suddenly, something had clutched his wrist and he had yelped.

After realizing it was just Harry who had been hiding in the covers, he got angry and dumped the boy in his crib. Just before leaving the room, Harry let out the most pitiful voice. "Nape?"

Snape had turned around and raised his eye-brows. And then he had been horrified by the picture of Harry staring brokenheartedly at him, tears dripping down his chubby cheeks, his green eyes big.

"Don't look at me like that. I've told you, you aren't allowed in my room without permission. And then going on the bed and snuffling around? Have you no consideration?" Snape said, irritably.

"Pwease."

"Please what?" Snape had to try very hard not to succumb to Harry.

"Pwease welp!" Harry pointed again to his gums, woefully. "Owie!"

Snape thought for a moment. Then he took out his wand and tried a calming spell. It did not have any remote effect. So he sighed and picked Harry up. Harry at once buried his face in the robes and began sniveling all over.

"Ugh-" Snape remarked, before he went out the front door and to the Ice-cream stall.

He had no idea why he was doing this but he had a vague idea that if Harry had some cool ice-cream, his gums wouldn't hurt too bad. So when he bought a chocolate cone, trying to disguise himself in the process and took Harry home and ordered him to take a lick, after putting a slight cooling charm on it, Harry was confused.

He tried it and then his face widened into a smile. "Mmmm!" he declared, having more. And by the end of the cone, Harry was not complaining anymore and was as bright as cheerful as ever.

In fact, he was in such a good mood, he crawled to Snape, and lay on his lap, declaring. "Oooo!" and irritating Snape slightly.

Happy that Harry was not grizzling anymore, he put the boy for a nap in the crib and went for one himself.

XXXXX

Snape had dressed Harry in his best purple robes and had smothered his hair in hair gel.

"Why Nape?" Harry pointed to the new accessories and asked.

"We're going to meet Professor Dumbledore." Snape explained as he smoothened Harry's robes.

Harry held out his little arms and Snape picked him up. "Love Nape," Harry beamed.

Snape took him out the front door. If he was honest with himself, he was pretty nervous about the appointment. What if Dumbledore tried more of his crazy tricks?

Snape had decided to walk to Dumbledore's house and that would take ten minutes.

"If only you could walk," Snape huffed to Harry, who was in his arms.

Harry giggled.

By the time they reached Dumbledore's house, Snape was tired. He knocked at the door. Almost at once the door was opened by a beaming Dumbledore.

"Why, Severus!" he smiled. "Glad you could make it! And little Harry Potter has arrived too? Come in, come in, the guests are specially waiting for you."

Severus raised an eye-brow. "Guests? I thought it was just me, Minerva and you, Dumbledore."

"Well,yes, but there have been, hmm, some adjustments. Come in, now," Dumbledore hustled Severus inside the house.

Severus gaped at the number of people seated in the living room. It seemed Dumbledore had invited most of the Hogwarts staff. There was Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout. And even Professor Trelawney.

Snape stiffened. He hadn't met that woman since overhearing the Prophecy...

There was Professor Burbage, who was a friend of his, and Professor Quirrel.

"Severus!"

Snape looked as the guests approached him. He couldn't do much with Harry in his arms, especially since the baby was frightenedly hiding himself in the robes.

"Is that a baby?" Pomona Sprout gasped. "Severus is there something you're not telling us?" She smiled at Harry, who whimpered and hid himself out of sight.

"This boy will have a very fruitful life-" Sybill began.

"Isn't he adorable! Though he really looks nothing like you..." Charity Burbage said.

"He isn't-" Snape began.

"You make a very nice father," Minerva said, smugly.

Snape felt his face growing hot. He had right a mind to leave, when Dumbledore made him sit down.

"My dear people," he said. "This is not Severus's son. This is, and you may be surprised- young Harry Potter, who I have assigned into Severus's care."

There was a pause, an audible gasp, and questions rocketed out.

"Is it really _him?" _Pomona gasped.

"H-h-harry P-pot-ter?" Quirrel stammered.

"I knew it!" Sybill declared.

"Why, I thought he was living with his aunt and uncle," Charity said, confusedly.

"That was before," Minerva piped in. "We heard of his outrageous mistreatment!"

As they argued, Harry fidgeted in Snape's lap.

"Yes, Harry?" Snape asked, softly.

"Nape go home," Harry mumbled. He wasn't used to all these people and was anti-social.

"I wish I could leave, too," Snape sighed, as he became aware Sybill was staring at him with interest.

By and by, they sat at the dining table, to have dinner.

Snape kept Harry in his lap. When he found out there was roast chicken, with boiled potatoes and bread, he was outraged. What would Harry eat? He had only a few teeth.

"Don't worry, Severus," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "We could mash the potatoes and give me him some bread."

Snape scowled. "I'm not worrying. I'm fine."

But he spoon-fed Harry throughout the meal, hardly eating himself. Harry ate timidly, only doing so because he loved Snape and didn't want to disobey him. If he had his own way, he would refuse and stay still until he was taken home to his toys and normal food.

Everyone noticed that Snape was only concentrating on the boy. Minerva was grinning smugly at him and Snape was getting irritated. When it was getting too much, and Snape was tempted to throw something at the witch, Dumbledore announced. "You have all met Severus. Did you all know he will be teaching at Hogwarts this term?"

"Will you really, Severus? What post will you take up?" asked Charity.

"I wanted to take up Defense against the Dark Arts, but..." Severus glared at Dumbledore. "The Headmaster decided I would do better as a Potions Professor."

"What about Horace?" Sybill asked.

"He has taken an early retirement," Dumbledore said, sagely.

"Nape!" Harry mumbled, tugging at the robes.

Snape ruffled his hair. "Yes, Harry? What is it?"

"Go home?" he asked, hopefully.

Snape sighed. "No. Not yet."

Harry drooped, and hid himself in the robes again.

It was going to be a long, long night.


	6. A Problem At Hand

**A/N: Another chapter, yay! I hope you guys like it, :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Problem at Hand**

"Um, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Can I have a word in the kitchen?"

Snape looked surprised and then nodded and put Harry on the sofa. "Be good Harry, I'll be right back," he left before Harry could pester him into staying.

Harry reached out his hands at the vanishing figure of Snape's and began whining. "Nape!" he wailed, begging for the man not to leave him alone with these mad people who pulled his poor cheeks and looked at him with revolting smiles.

Pomona chuckled. "Who knew one could grow so close to old Severus, huh?" she said to Minerva. Minerva nodded, smug expression back, and then picked Harry up. "OK, dear," she said a little firmly because Harry was starting to cry. "Let's have a little chat, huh? What's your name?"

Harry frowned at her. "Hawwy," he said, irritably, trying to struggle away. Snape had long before taught him that his name was 'Hawwy', not 'Pota'.

"Hawwy, huh?" Minerva said, cheerily. "Good boy!"

"My turn," Pomona said. "Tell me, Harry, who is your mum?"

"Mummy," Harry responded.

"Who is your dad?"

"Dada!"

Pomona exchanged looks with Minerva and they both smirked.

"Who is Severus?"

Harry looked confused.

"Severus Snape, Harry, the man who just went," Minerva said, cheerfully.

"Nape?" Harry said, getting slightly annoyed.

Minerva burst out laughing. "Nape! What a child! Isn't he sweet?"

Pomona and Minerva cuddled Harry all they could, and Harry was sure he would never be able to get out of this alive.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore spoke to Snape in the kitchen.

"...What do you mean they suspect something?" Snape demanded. "Noone saw me with Potter,"

"Lucius. Apparently, he knows about this," Dumbledore said, tersely.

"What do you need me to do?"  
"Why don't you go talk it out, Severus? This news make cause unrest."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I'll go speak to him, as soon as possible. I must be going back, I can hear Potter crying,"

He went back to the lounge, and saw Harry's cheeks slightly flecked with annoyed tears while Minerva spoke in ridiculous, cooing voices.

Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. As he walked to the sofa, Harry spotted him.

"Nape, Nape, Nape!" he blubbered, relieved the man was back. He just wanted to go home.

Snape sat down and didn't say anything when Harry crawled back into the robes, trying to get hidden from view.

"Stop fidgeting, Harry," Snape said, irritably.

"Is there something wrong?" Charity asked.

Snape turned to her. He frowned. "I need to talk to Lucius about a issue. Me taking care of Potter. He suspects me." He gave a sigh. "And I have no idea how he got to know about it all."

"You'll be able to throw him off track," Charity said, soothingly. "Don't worry, Severus."

Snape wished he could believe her. Suddenly he was getting very tired.

"I've had a...nice time with all of you. But I must be going," Severus said, picking Harry up.

They all chorused a sad farewell, some of them waving to Harry. Harry waved back, cheerfully. "Ba Bye!" He chirped.

Snape took him outside and walked all the way home. He was really stressed at the moment, and he was in no mood to talk to Harry.

Harry didn't seem to know that because he kept snuggling into his shoulder and trying to make conversation. "Nape, oww oww," Harry said, seriously, indicating his cheeks, trying to tell him how hard everyone had pulled them.

"Mm," Snape said, without looking.

"Aah Aah, oooo, gagaboohoo lalalala moota googa bika Nape," Harry babbled away.

Snape looked at him irritatedly. Harry peered innocently into the dark-as-night eyes and smiled.

"Stop smiling like that, you brat. They've seen us. Everything will be blown if I don't fix this." Snape said, sternly. "Why oh why did I take you to parks and malls? If I didn't go soft nothing like this would of happened!"

To be honest, Snape maybe liked Harry a teeny weeny bit, but he was so anxious and scared and worried at the moment, he couldn't help venting out some of his anger on the little boy. He knew nothing about babies, anyway.

Harry's bottom lip trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut at the patronizing tone. "Sowwy Nape," he whispered, thinking he was being told-off for being naughty.

Snape was touched...he hugged Harry close, patting his head to tell him it didn't matter and set off home in this fashion, Harry's face on his shoulder.

Harry was not burbling now, but just keeping silent, sniffing now and then.

"Nape, home!" Were the first words he spoke after a while. It was when their house finally came into view. Harry looked joyfully at it. "Play, Nape?" He asked, hopefully.

"It's your bedtime..." Snape said, uncertainly, looking at Harry's eager face. Oh, it would do no harm to let the child be slightly late once in a while... It wasn't spoiling...

"Fine, you can play in your room, and then I'll put you to bed. I'll be working, however. Tomorrow, I need to go to Wiltshire,"

He went inside and popped Harry inside his room. Harry crawled his way to his toy chest and began pulling things out. He had never been so happy at the Dursleys. Oh,he really did like Nape! He didn't have toys or such a nice cot, just a dark, small room.

He felt like giving Nape a big hug, but the man had disappeared into his room. Oh well, he'd do it later. Harry picked up a block and began constructing.

XXXXX

"Nape!" Harry called out for the hundredth time, from his cot. He had fallen asleep on the mat,after playing last night, sucking his thumb and snuggling against the stuffed cat. Snape had picked the little boy up and put him in his cot, wrapped him in a quilt, and quickly made off.

And now that Harry was awake, he wasn't coming as he usually did. He wasn't entering the room early, just when Harry seemed to have awoken or scooping the boy up, greeting him and taking him to the kitchen for some breakfast. He wasn't even listening to him.

What was wrong with him? He hadn't even played with Harry last night! How mean.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. All his toys were theeeere, on the mat. All he had in his cot was his stuffed cat and a block. He picked the block and threw it on the floor, annoyed.

"Nape!" He called out again, nearly in tears. No Nape arrived for a little more time. Now Harry was fed up. He began crying silently, thinking whatever had happened to his loving Nape.

Just when Harry was about to fall asleep again, Snape burst in through the door. "Harry?" He said, carefully. He went to the cot. "Harry? What's wrong with you?

The little boy was lying on his stomach, feebly kicking his legs and crying quietly- mouth agape, eyes shut and tears streaming down slowly. His face was red and he looked utterly helpless.

"Oh, don't make such a fuss. I was only a little late," But Snape said it uncertainly. He had been so engrossed in checking the train timings, and packing and quickly rehearsing what he was going to say to Malfoy that he had forgotten about Harry.

He had figured Harry was always half awake when he went to get him anyway, and a bit of extra sleep wouldn't hurt. But maybe he had come in a bit _too _late.

He picked Harry up and rocked him. "There, there, fine I'm sorry I took so long. Now stop being a fussy brat and stop crying. I'll fix you some breakfast." He took Harry to the kitchen, rubbing his back and put him in his high chair.

Harry was looking sulky and sniffly. He spoke to Snape sharply as if he was scolding him,in his baby language. "Gogaa Caiwon Angkor noo waa bikliv!" He said, sternly.

And then he stopped because Snape wasn't even listening. He stopped his silent crying. He had learned that while living with his auntie and uncle. Whenever he had been hurt or ignored no one came to him. He would cry like normal babies did, wailing for attention.

Yes, someone would then come to him! And then they would give him a smack. A sharp one, on the side of his head. So he had learnt to keep quiet, as he'd only get smacked. He would cry silently, letting out his grief and misery and not risking himself to be hit. He knew Nape had assured him he wouldn't hit him,many times but he still felt insecure.

Snape fixed Harry's favourite breakfast. Cheerios and juice. Harry ate it, silently.

"Don't you give me the cold-shoulder treatment, young man," Snape said, sternly. "You've put me in a tight situation already."

Harry didn't reply. Snape decided he didn't care. He picked the boy up when he was done and put him on the sofa in the living room. If the boy didn't want to be helped, he wouldn't bother trying to make it up to him.

But he watched uneasily as Harry played with his toys, without calling for him as he usually did. Woah, did Harry get upset.

"Spoilt boy," Snape muttered. "If I ignore him, he'll realize his rubbish won't work on me."

Harry was upset Nape had forgotten him. He was upset Nape didn't even care and had just dropped him here. He'd maybe feel better if Nape played with him or talked to him softly, sitting him on his lap, like he did when he was in a good mood.

Harry loved good mood Nape. He was still a little narky but he played with him and read to him and spoke to him and Harry loved loved loved spending time with him. He felt lonely now, as Nape did not talk to him as he watched him play or even take him to the bathroom to seat him on the slab and brush his little teeth, and wash his untidy face.

Sniffling, he played until Nape came back a while later and took him to another house...

XXXXX

"...I hope there is no problem," Snape said to Mrs Weasley. "I really need to get up to Wiltshire and I can't take Harry with me." He had not told her this was Harry POTTER. "I'll be back by tomorrow evening latest."

"Don't you worry, Severus dear. We'll be just fine. I'm a good one with children. Harry will have a splendid time until you get back. Good luck," Mrs Weasley said brightly.

"Thank you, ma'am." Snape gave her a smile.

"Oh it's Molly, dear," she laughed. "Well, you can go at ease now Severus."

"Right. I'll be off, Molly," he said, and then he walked towards the front door.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, watching them talk, while nibbling his lip. He had protested to not be in the lady's or Nape's arms and had sat there defiantly. But now Nape was leaving! Oh no, no, no, he didn't want Nape to leave! He didn't _really_ dislike the man! He really really liked him. He was much better than his auntie and uncle. He gave him proper food and good clothes and TOYS and a room! He actually cared for him.

Harry suddenly realized how good Nape had been to him. Maybe Nape was leaving him forever! Harry tried to cry out how he thought Nape wasn't that bad and that he wanted to stay with him after all. He was just a little mad. Harry hated being ignored as he had been back at his old home...that's why he had been like that, but he wanted Nape,really.

He slid off the sofa and crawled as fast as he could after Nape. "Nape!" He cried wetly, as if he was about to cry. "Nape, no go, love Nape, gagoi waaa!", forgetting his sulky mood.

Snape turned back in surprise. Had Harry forgiven him, now? He saw the boy crawling furiously towards him, eyes full of tears while Molly looked at the spectacle, smiling. He knelt down on the floor and Harry crawled into his arms and he hugged the boy tight. He really did feel guilty about ignoring Harry now. He gave him a special goodbye hug and said softly to him. "Be good, Harry," He rubbed his back a little and then stood up, Harry still in his arms.

Harry snuffled into his shoulder, sniffing very much. "Love Love Love Nape," Harry said, in a choky voice. "No go, love, love."

Snape was worried. Would Harry manage without him fine? Snape stroked his hair, comfortingly. "I'll be back soon, Harry. You will have to be very good while I'm gone, ok?"

Harry looked at him confusedly, big green eyes wide. "Nape, no go." He said, plainly, trying to make Nape understand he wasn't mad anymore and would like to stay with him forever and ever.

"I have no choice, Harry. I need to sort out the misunderstanding. I promise you I'll be back very, very soon." he handed him to Molly. "Goodbye Molly, see you later. Bye, Harry."

Harry began to kick his legs and wail. "NAPE! No! Nape, wai wai noooo!"

Molly struggled to hold him still. When she saw the worry on Snape's face she said hastily. "Don't worry, I'll calm him down with something. Get going, or you'll be late. Come along Harry, Daddy will be back soon."

Snape would like very, very much like to point out he wasn't this James-Potter look-a-like's father, nor did he want to be, even if he liked him a teeny tiny bit(or maybe not even a little bit. He was a Potter, after all) but time was ticking away. He quickly strode away, hoping Harry wouldn't give too much trouble.

He did.

Molly had to wait for ten minutes for him to calm down. She gave him some jam, and Harry licked it away, his eyes red and his nose running.

He was certain Snape had left forever. He wanted to bellow loudly for the man to come and take him back. Molly picked him up, and held him close. "He'll be back, dear, don't worry," and then she took him into a small room where there was another cot.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Harry," she said, sweetly.


	7. The Creek

**A/N: Thanks for such good responses. I am working very hard. Please review. This is not a cutesy chapter, but basically tells you what Snape is doing and what Harry is going through. Poor Harry! This departure may be very dangerous.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't make money from this.**

**CHAPTER NAME: The Creek**

Molly lowered Harry into the crib. Inside the crib, sat a small boy with bright red hair and a few freckles.

The red-haired boy looked urgently at his mother, worried at this new arrival.

Harry whimpered and tried to get out.

"Calm down, honey. This is Ron. Say hello, Ron."

Ron hesitated and then raised a hand. "Wello."

Harry sniffed and said. "Wi."

Ron said. "Won."

Harry hesitated and spoke. "Hawwy,"

They both smiled for a second. Then Harry drooped and began crying again. "Nape! Me want Nape! Pwease!"

Molly sighed. "Oh dear. This will be harder than I thought. Maybe Arthur will know what to do."

XXXXX

Snape was sitting alone in a compartment on the train. He had chosen an empty one, deliberately. He sighed. He hoped Harry would be alright with Mrs Weasley. He would never admit it, but he kind of missed the boy's giggles.

It seemed very quiet now.

In a while, the train stopped and he stepped out. He had to walk all the way to Malfoy Manor, because he hated taxis.

The drivers were very irritating and chatty and it took all of his self-control not to hex the driver into oblivion. Ah, those urges were very irritating.

Finally, he knocked on the polished front door and waited.

The door was opened by a house-elf.

"Come in, sir, Dobby will lead you to the living room,"

Snape nodded curtly, and followed the creature to the living room.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting down on the sofas, looking tense.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you. Have a seat,"

Snape nodded at Lucius. He sat down.

"It's very nice to see you Severus," Narcissa said. "How are you?"

"I am very well, Narcissa. But I'm worried where this meeting is going. I wrote a letter explaining I would like to meet you to clear the misunderstanding...?"

"As far as I have-" Lucius began.

"Yes, I will tell you very honestly that I _do _have a certain Harry Potter in my care." Snape said, smirking at their shocked faces.

"But Severus-" Narcissa began.

"But it isn't in my wanting. I was forced to care for the little brat by Dumbledore. I am going to stay on his good side for now, not that I respect him, but because I need to ensure his trust in me...If I will spy on him. I'd like you to carry this message to everyone who talks behind my back, spreading lies about my treachery to the Dark Lord."

The husband and wife looked stunned. Lucius recovered first. "Why, Severus we knew you would never betray the Dark Lord-we were simply worried by the rumors."

Narcissa smiled warmly. "I never believed them. But there are still a few areas of concern which we'd like to discuss."

Snape was surprised. What else was there?

XXXXX

Harry was staring out of the window, desperately. Tears kept sliding down his cheeks. He wanted Nape to come back. But the man was nowhere to be seen.

Harry sniffed. He missed the soft fabric of the dark robes ever so much.

Crawling away from the window, Harry crawled to Won. "Nape is?" He asked, hopefully.

Ron looked at him, confusedly.

Harry's lip protruded and he crawled away. Two small boys who looked exactly the same suddenly picked him up.

"Look at this thing! Who is he?" one of them said.

"Aww, look it's crying," the other said. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Waaa!" Harry wailed, trying to wrench away.

Molly came into the room. "Fred, George! Leave him alone!"

They grinned at each other. "Oh, come on mum. Let us play with him,"

"We'll teach him how to play explosions." Fred said.

"You put Harry down on the floor right now, young man!" Molly said, angrily. "You're frightening the poor child. Come here, Harry dear, I'll show you some pictures..."

Harry whimpered as George tried to back away with Harry in his arms. Molly rescued him though. "Scoot off, you two, don't disturb him. He's feeling very poorly as it is." He looked at Harry, pityingly. "Poor little boy. You miss your dad, do you?"

Harry looked at her in bemusement. Dad? His dad had disappeared. He missed Nape. Suddenly he began to miss both his mama and his dad AND Nape. Why was everyone leaving him?

"Waaaaa!" Harry cried, feeling very sorry for himself.

Molly suddenly had an idea. "Come, dear," she said. "Play with Ron. I'll get the rag dolls." She seated the tear-stained cheeked boy on the mat and went away. Won crawled closer to him, taking a toy car out from his mouth. "Play?"

"Play," Harry responded, wiping his eyes.

"Play wiv me, Hawwy?"

Harry sniffed and then nodded.

"VROOOOM!" Won drove the little car on the mat. He giggled.

Harry laughed too. He took the car from Won's hand. Won frowned. He didn't want to share, but he didn't snatch it back.

"Vooom." Harry copied him, dragging the toy on the floor. "Oooo! Voom! VOOOOM!"

He began to get happier. By this time Molly was back with some dolls in her hand and three cars; two red, one green.

The babies began to play together. Harry forgot about Snape for a while and had some fun. When he had Ron had had their tenth Vroom-car race, he suddenly clutched his stomach. Nape usually gave him food by now. He also took Harry outside in the garden at this time.

He was in a right state to start bellowing. "NAPE! NAPE!" All around the house, in effort of finding the man, when Molly came back into the room, this time accompanied by Mr Weasley.

"Ah! Is this the little boy?" Arthur smiled. "Hello there, Harry!"

Harry gasped at this new character and quickly crawled away, frightenedly.

"Don't be worried, little scamp." He turned to Molly. "Is this _Severus's_ son?"

Molly looked at Harry. "I think so. But I don't know the mother..."

"Doesn't look like Severus, either," Arthur said. "But why do I feel I've seen that face before?"

He bent down and tried to pick Harry up, but the boy was too restless.

"He's missing Severus very much." Molly sighed. "Poor little child, he keeps wailing."

"Why don't we take him and the kids on a little treat? It'll clear their minds a bit." Arthur suggested.

Molly paused. "Ok," she said. "But where do we go?"

Arthur smiled. "We're going to the creek!"

XXXXX

"No," Snape said. "I have not been helping Dumbledore in any way. And I have already given you points to why I did the specific things you mentioned. I hope your views on me have changed?"

He had beaten them. Given a non-arguable answer to every single fired-out question. Lucius looked tired and Narcissa was looking with a slightly impressed expression at Snape.

"Thank you so very much," she said. "We were worried for days, Severus. This cleared everything up. Thankyou for visiting us."

They all stood up. It was quite dark now. Many hours had passed without Snape's knowledge and he was ready to depart the manor.

"Severus?" Lucius said. "I'd like to see that little Potter boy, sometime."

"Of course," Snape nodded, curtly. "I've left him with some of my old friends, for the time being."

Lucius nodded. After a dignified farewell, Snape made his exhausted way down the road. He had another errand to do. He had to meet Alecto and Crabbe for some reason. Lucius had mentioned something about a 'book'.

Sighing and looking at the evening sky, he made sure no one was looking at him and apparated.

XXXXX

"To Nape?" Harry asked for the tenth time, as Molly carried him in her arms and walked across the evening-lit, patchy garden.

"No dear," Molly said, patiently. "We're going to the creek. But don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow."

Harry slumped down again. He didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted Nape to come and hold him and take him home. Tears were threatening to fall again, when Molly suddenly stopped and exclaimed. "Ooo! Look, Harry!"

Harry gave an audible gasp and wiggled in her hold to get away and to the place. What he saw was a big, blue creek surrounded by cool, damp green grass. It was so pretty!

Molly gently lowered Harry to the ground. Harry tried to stand, but his legs were too wobbly. "Wow! Oooo!" He pointed at it and then looked at Molly. "Wow! Ducky?"

"No dear," she laughed. "That's a pond. But there might be some fish there. Let's see."

Harry had seen a pond at the park. He had wanted to go in it, but Snape had held him back. Light shone on the place by a streetlight. It was bright and pleasant. Harry crawled as fast as he could to the creek, giggling, when Arthur held him back. "Woah, wait, little fella," he smiled. "You'll get wet. I'll get you a swimsuit first and then you can have a paddle inside."

He transfigured Harry's clothes to a little swimsuit and then Molly came and said, urgently. "Won't the water be rather cold?"

"No fear," Arthur said. "I've charmed it to be warm always. And besides it's very shallow. It will only go to Harry's waist."

Harry, without warning, plopped into the water and began swimming about. "Look me! Wow! OOOOOO!" He cried, running around the creek. He dunked his head in and then gasped. "Fishie?"

Arthur grinned. "I knew he'd like it!"

Ron, Fred and George came over and began to play in the creek too.

By the time Harry was completely drenched and breathing happily, Molly had spread picnic mat over the grass and put lots of food on it. "Dinner!" She called out. "Dry yourself, boys, and come eat."


	8. A Different Harry

**A/N: Aww, I miss Snape and Harry :'( I had a most pleasant surprise when I was checking out my story reviews and followers. Not only had my followers increased but...I was added into a community! I was so shocked and breathless and ran down to drink some water. Oh, thankyou, thankyou for this support! I will update as quick as I can now. I love you all :')**

**This chapter was really difficult to write. I knew the flow, but it was painful to show the hatred between...Oh, I don't want to give out too much! You'll understand. But this was a sad chapter for me to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, I'm just messing about.**

**CHAPTER NAME: A Different Harry**

"Don't worry," Snape promised. "This book is safe with me. If the Dark Lord wanted it to be kept secure, I cannot imagine a better place than with myself."

"That's good," Avery breathed out. "We've been worrying about that," he added in an undertone. "We all know how...clumsy Crabbe is, and I'm too busy, so I'm glad I can ship this off to someone more trustworthy. Thanks for coming, Severus,"

Snape gave him the flicker of a smile. "If that is all, I'll be going, Avery. Good day," he set off from the abandoned, blackened house and made his way to the station.

XXXXX

Molly set Harry in the little cot, and kissed him goodnight. Then she bustled out the room.

Harry immediately sat up and blinked in the darkness. He had had a nice dinner, but he missed Snape more than ever. Usually the way he went to sleep comprised of Snape ordering him to sleep, and him either obeying or making a fuss and Snape sighing and groaning but finally giving in and rocking him to sleep. That was cozier than just putting him here, and leaving him.

Harry sniffed distastefully at the cot. It wasn't new and blue like his and he didn't even have his little stuffed cat. All he _did _have was this rag doll and it was hardly comforting.

Maybe Nape really _had_ left him forever... Tears dribbled down his cheeks. Noone liked him. No wonder Nape had left him. No wonder he hadn't picked him up early from the cot that day. He thought him a burden just like his auntie and uncle used to. Harry let out a whimper and felt the worst he had ever felt in his life.

XXXXX

It was the next day, 5:00 in the evening, and Harry's attitude had completely changed. He did not call for Snape, or cry and beg someone to take him to his caretaker, but just sat quietly and distantly.

Molly was very worried and Ron didn't know why Harry didn't seem to want to play anymore. Actually, Harry seemed rather aggressive.

"Harry, dear?" Molly said, cautiously.

Harry looked at her.

"Would you like some chocolate, dear?"

Harry shrugged and went back to playing with the rag doll(Poking it in it's stomach and eyes).

Molly looked worriedly at him and then went back to the kitchen. Best to leave the child alone.

Meanwhile, Snape, right back in his empty and private compartment, looked anxiously out of the window. He didn't know why but he really wanted to meet Harry and see if was fine. In a few, restless hours the train finally creaked to a stop and Snape stepped out. He was back in Devon. Now he just had to get to Harry.

XXXXX

At exactly 6:51 pm, the doorbell rang and Molly looked up eagerly. "That must be dad, Harry!" she told the little boy who was lying on his side and staring at the room.

Harry didn't move.

Molly quickly opened the door. "Severus!" she cried. "It's very nice to see you again. Harry has really been waiting for you," she lead him to the family room, where Harry was now sitting up and looking at the commotion with faint interest.

Snape had expected better than this. Well, not that he cared.

Harry looked shocked for a moment and he sucked in his cheeks. Then he let out a low voice. "Nape?"

_Really?_ Snape thought, disappointed. _I thought it would be a little more enthusiastic than this._

Snape strode to Harry and picked him up.

"Nape, Nape! You bak!" Harry said, very surprised.

"I promised I would. Did you behave?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't hug Snape back properly. He just stared at the man with open eyes.

Snape looked at Molly, anxiously.

Molly returned the look. "Maybe he's tired. Take him home and he'll feel better,"

Snape nodded and said. "Thank you so much, Molly."

"No problem at all,"

Then Snape left, Harry stiffly in his arms.

By the time he took Harry home, Snape was very frightened.

Harry seemed so indifferent. "Did you have fun, Harry?" Snape asked, uncertainly.

Harry shrugged.

"Is something the matter?"

Harry shook his head.

"Right. Okay then."

Snape came to the conclusion that Harry was still mad at him for when he had picked him up from his cot late. But he had been very sad at his farewell...Maybe now that he was back, Harry would keep giving him the cold-shoulder treatment.

This thought made Snape's blood boil. He left Harry on the sofa and didn't pay a bit of attention to him until dinner.

When dinner was made: spaghetti, one of Harry's favorite suppers, Snape came into the living room where Harry was sitting very close to the grate...And reaching out his hand to touch the fire.

Snape quickly scooped him up. "We don't play with fire, Harry," he said, sternly. "Come on, let's have some dinner,"

Harry stayed stiff as a board in Snape's arms and didn't lean against his shoulder as he usually did. He didn't even respond, but just stared longingly at the flickering flames.

Snape seated him on the high chair and gave him a plateful of spaghetti. Harry ate a little, not looking at Snape or making a single sound.

Snape glared at him. If Harry had seen the look, he might have been very frightened. All of Snape'a previous affections (Snape preferred it to be referred as: 'thoughts') had evaporated. Now it was only hatred (yes, harsh) and anger that Snape felt against Harry. They ate dinner in a stony and oppressive silence. Snape didn't set the boy out on the mat with his toys. He didn't _accio_ a book and read to him. He didn't bother spending time with a child who couldn't bother to be grateful for what he had done for him.

Snape didn't even rock Harry to sleep or read him a tiny story. Not that Harry needed it. Harry immediately lay on his side and closed his eyes.

Snape didn't even wish him goodnight. He just muttered furiously. "Spoilt brat,", after unceremoniously dumping Harry in his cot and slamming the door. But not before hearing a miserable whimper from Harry.

Snape wasn't sure that he _had _heard it. He pushed Harry out of his mind and went to his lab to cool down.

When he left, Harry started sniffing and rubbing himself to console himself. He had known it! Snape didn't like him after all! Now that it was confirmed, Harry settled into a sleep.

XXXXX

Harry didn't even think about Snape the next morning. When he awoke he tried to climb off his cot by himself. Before he could kill himself, Snape entered the room gruffly and picked him up and laid him on the rug. Snape didn't say a word. He just left the door open and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Harry couldn't care less. He played on the rug with his blocks and then crawled to the living room. He had fun trekking through the furniture and when he saw Snape walk back from the kitchen, he actually groaned.

Harry quickly tried to hide behind the sofa. Snape first went in the nursery and when he couldn't find the boy, he searched the living room. He got more and more pressured as he couldn't find Harry. Finally, no choice left, he called out. "Potter! Where are you?"

He had reverted back to calling Harry, 'Potter.' Though Harry didn't really notice the change, he sucked in his cheeks and was more resolute not to be found.

But Snape found him eventually. His face showed utmost hatred but Harry didn't flinch. There was hatred on his face too. More or less.

Snape set Harry on his special chair and gave him his breakfast. Harry ate, though he wasn't very hungry. He felt thirsty but he didn't ask Snape for water. He just breathed roughly through his parched throat.

Snape stared at him. "Do you want to drink something?" he asked, pointedly.

Harry glared at him.

Snape shrugged. "Be that way. You can die of thirst, for all I care," But when he was passing by, he saw the big green eyes widen in thirst. Sighing, he remembered Lily, and filled a glass of water for Harry.

Harry drank it, silently. Snape was just thinking how he would of absolutely hated Harry and left him to starve like he deserved, if it wasn't for Lily, when to his astonishment, when Harry drew back the cup from his mouth, tears were dripping down his face.

Snape picked Harry up, sat him on his lap and wiped the tears, carefully. He couldn't help seeing the green eyes now and then, which were narrowed in sadness. Feeling a little bad for being so hostile with the child, Snape whispered. "Why don't we go back to normal?"

More tears dripped down but Harry didn't hug Snape or agree in any way. "Me play," he said, after a while.

Snape took him off his lap and Harry crawled away. Snape couldn't help feeling stung. He had felt a tiny bit that maybe the boy actually liked him. It would be a change from all the hatred he had always endured in his life. But it looked like things would always be the same. Snape sighed heavily and buried his head in his arms.

XXXXX

Snape was reading a book and Harry was in an entirely different corner, poking his stuffed cat. The doorbell rang and Harry looked up. He began to crawl towards the door to open it, but Snape beat him to it. It was Charity.

"Severus!" she hugged him.

Harry knew her a little, but she was still a total stranger to him. Charity smiled at Harry who was crawling behind Snape. It seemed to her that the boy must be attached to the man, though it wasn't so at the moment.

"Char, this is a surprise," Snape said.

Charity smiled. "I wanted to meet you. And Harry. You two been getting along then?"

Snape sighed. Where could he start? "Not really," he said, dryly.

Once he had seated Charity in the living room and given her some tea, he began to explain. By default, Harry would crawl over to Snape's side and sit with him. But instead, most astonishingly, he snuggled in Charity's lap.

Charity's eyes were wide. "He wasn't so friendly with me the other day," she remarked, stroking the boy's hair.

_So he likes everyone but me, _Snape thought.

"Something's the matter with Potter," he said. And he explained all of Harry's behavior. About the stiffness when he was hugged or touched. About his cold treatment. Everything. Bit by bit, Charity's eyes widened.

"And it all happened after you came back?" she asked, apprehensively.

Snape nodded.

She looked horrified for a moment. Then she said. "Oh dear, Sev, I'm not sure but...this may be an attachment disorder."

Snape stared. "A what?"

"Maybe you should check with a Healer. Don't worry, it happens to some people. And Harry _will_ be cured...gradually."

"How can you be sure?" Snape looked at Harry who was curled up near her.

"Friendliness to strangers, sudden stiffness...It's not that he doesn't like you. Too many changes can do that to a child. I've read the symptoms. But wait, Severus, just do a check up. I'm not sure, Ok?"

Snape had never been so stunned before.

XXXXX

After looking hopelessly at a mute Harry, Snape decided he definitely _would _go to a Healer. Not that he believed a word Charity had said.

So it came as a violent shock when the healer said Harry had a case of Avoidant Attachment Disorder.

"He is scared of being rejected, and may show signs of aggression. Keep your child-" the healer said. Snape didn't know how many people would think Harry was his child before he cracked. "...With you 24/7. Sleep and nap close to him. Spend lots of time with him. Remind him you love him, and he'll feel better and eventually get over this," Snape almost gagged. _Love_ him? What kind of nonsense was this? "Here is a vial of some special calming draught. Give this to him once a day, in the afternoon. Starting today. It will soothe him and avoid negative thoughts."

Snape stared at Harry. "What...what causes Attachment Disorder?"

The Healer looked at him, a little sympathetically. "Sometimes if the child has too many abrupt changes with caretakers...Or when they are verbally and physically abused...Or even when they're not sure their caretaker really likes them and are scared. There are many cases. But if you've been treating him very well, it may be that he is very attached to you and is just scared of being approved and not being a burden."

Harry gave a miserable whimper and curled himself into a small ball.


	9. Gradually

**A/N: After reading a review, it pretty much ruined my day and made me ponder. I hope this isn't a 'Fluff' story and has plot :'( I'm really confused whether I'm going fine or not. **

**I-I can't leave this story alone. It's the most enjoyable to write. But oh well, I need to update my other stories as well.**

**UPDATE: Guys, I'm alright now! I've cheered up, honestly! Just reassure me that this story IS enjoyable and makes sense. If that's OK, then I don't really care what that JILY lover says. Ok? :D Thnx.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I love it.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Gradually**

"No want!" Harry argued.

"You need to take your medicine, Potter, now drink it!"

"NO NAPE! Nooo!" Harry wailed, squirming on the lap.

"Harry," Snape's voice was forcedly calm. "You will have your potion or there will be no dessert tonight. Nor will you play with your toys. The decision is yours," He folded his arms.

Harry did the same. But then his lip trembled and he said. "'Kay,"

He obligingly had his potion and then got off the lap and crawled away.

Snape followed him, remembering what the Healer had said about keeping in close contact with Harry 24/7. Not that he was enjoying it.

Who knew Harry was so boring? All he did was have mini-wars with two stuffed toys, bashing each other.

"Why don't you play something more sensible and less savage?" Snape suggested.

Harry looked uncomfortably at the man. Why was Nape following him?

"I mean play something else," Snape prompted, in a voice which he considered was 'gentle.'

Harry wordlessly put down the stuffed toys and got out his Lego set, the one which Minerva had sent him. It was a smaller one, just suitable for Harry to play with.

Harry began to build shapeless structures and put Lego people here and there on the platform. Snape raised an eye-brow and just watched.

After Harry made his creation, he didn't show it to Snape. He just clapped his hands at it, by himself, declaring. "Wow!"

Snape flushed slightly. He was just doing this to cure Harry... He slowly raised his own hands and said. "Wow," too.

Feeling kind of humiliated, he glanced at Harry who was looking at Snape with a rather bewildered expression.

"Like fis?" The little one-year old pointed at his building and asked, confusedly.

"Yes, I do," Snape said.

Snape recollected that he never played with Harry because playing was fun, but because Harry literally begged him to. He hadn't wanted to refuse those pleas. But now, _Harry _wasn't calling him and Snape was, inside his heart, in a way, begging Harry to play with him. Anything to make things back the way they were.

Harry looked at Snape bemusedly for a few more seconds and then took out something else. This time it was the little plastic cauldron Snape had given him. Harry knew very well it was Snape's favorite thing from the toy chest.

Snape stared, a little tense. Harry stared at the cauldron, which kind of reminded him of all the fun times he had had with Snape playing with it. Tears welled in his eyes and he began sniffling. He tried his best to wipe the sudden tears, but his hands were too clumsy. Snape wiped the tears for him, slightly subdued at the sudden emotion he had just witnessed.

"Do you want to play with the cauldron again, Harry?" Snape asked, in a kind voice.

Harry stared at him, eyes a little red. He didn't nod.

"It's your choice," Snape said, downcast.

Harry picked up the cauldron again and put it back in the chest. He just curled up on the mat and stared at the floor. "Nape no love me no mo'?" he asked after a while, in a very, very tiny voice.

"Of course I...love you," Snape said, uncertainly, just trying to fix things.

Harry didn't reply. He just shut his eyes. He was indeed feeling conflicted and sad.

XXXXX

Snape recalled why he had ever really taken in Harry. He had done it for Lily, because he had felt remorseful-because he had not wanted her sacrifice to be in vain and her only child to suffer.

He hadn't really meant to bother at all with Harry, but, with the child's playful attitude he was literally allured him into spending time with him. And this new diagnosed and miserable Harry was making his heart break a little more everyday.

For days, Severus fed Harry the potion, spent time with him, slept close to him, tried to talk with him. When he had first laid down the boy for a nap on his own bed, Harry had been confused and squirmed.

"Why why?" Harry had whined, fidgeting on the bed.

Snape had not replied and gone to the other side of the bed and fallen down exhausted. Harry had been very uncomfortable sleeping close to Snape, but he had finally fallen asleep, too.

But now days had passed-days of coldness and misery-and Snape couldn't take it anymore.

He snatched Harry off the mat where the boy was playing, and forced him to sit on his lap and talk once and for all.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Snape demanded. "Why are you behaving like this?"

"No love Nape!" Harry frowned. "Nape MEAN!"

Snape flinched. It hurt more than it should have.

"Don't you give me any of that," Snape said, coldly. "I've been giving up all my free-time to take care of you-is this how you repay me?"

Harry glared at Snape. "You no love me no mo'!" And then he burst into tears.

Snape realized he had a lapful of crying child.

"Yes I do," Snape insisted. "Professor Snape loves you very much, Harry," He cradled the baby, trying his hardest to quieten him down. "There,there, Harry, there is no need to carry on so."

Harry cried even harder. After a while he managed to choke something out.

"Nape love Hawwy?" Harry asked, rubbing his tears clumsily.

"Yes," Snape forced himself to say, while flushing slightly.

Harry didn't answer. He was still very stiff, like a board, but after a while he relaxed, still crying a bit. He buried his head in Snape's shoulder and mumbled something.

What he said, Snape couldn't hear.

But when Snape put Harry down to sleep, Harry went as far away as he could from the man and slept on the other side. Snape sighed heavily and fell asleep. Harry pondered on how Nape had said he loved him. He didn't believe him. But he hesitated.

In the morning, when Snape woke up, Harry was sleeping very close to him than normal, and even holding his sleeve.

XXXXX

The next morning Harry improved a tiny bit. He was still stiff, but much lesser. He even called Snape to play with him.

"Come play!" he cried, when he saw Snape. And he was holding the cauldron.

Snape and Harry had an interesting time playing. Snape was very relieved.

Snape continued to feed Harry the potion, spend time with him, sleep close to him. And Harry seemed to be really improving now. Well, kind of.

In fact, the biggest improvement came when Harry accidentally bumped his head on the floor and began whining.

Snape picked him up and consoled him and rubbed at the spot. Then Harry relaxed in his arms, gave a genuine smile and hugged Snape.

"Love Nape," he mumbled.

This was the first time Snape had heard this in a _loooong _time and it was a pleasant surprise. Snape had to muster all his self-control from smiling a little.

He patted Harry's back, hoping things would go back to normal soon.

They gradually did.

After several days, Snape decided to take Harry to the park again. He had actually been nagged by Dumbledore who had visited just yesterday.

He and Minerva had been extremely worried when they found out Harry had Attachment Disorder, but Snape had hurriedly assured them that the boy was getting better.

Snape had remembered the park suggestion, when he had encountered something strange- he had been sitting on the sofa, reading, when he closed his eyes for a second and maybe nodded off. When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry cuddled in his lap, sniffling very much.

Snape stroked the hair, absent-mindedly, not sure why Harry was here...when the boy jerked, sat up and wrapped his arms round Snape's waist, still sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Snape wiped the tears and, after a moment's hesitance, wrapped his own arms around the little body. Then he remembered about the park.

Now as soon as Harry saw the park, he shrieked. "WOW!" and looked at Snape. He pointed at the slides. "PLAY NAPE! Pwease?"

Harry had lots and lots of fun. By the time they had to go home, Harry was so excited and cheerful Snape had to put him down for a nap. "Wow, OOOO," Harry giggled as they departed from the park. (Snape had sulked on a bench the whole time) "Wowie! Love my Nape," and he hugged Snape.

Harry was back to normal. He played with Snape, and relaxed in his hold, and ate properly.

Snape began to make him sleep in his own room now.

"Nigh' wiv you," Harry insisted, tearfully, because he wanted to sleep with Snape now that he had forgiven the man.

"That was temporary, Harry," Snape said. "I bet you want to go back to your room."

Harry was still very sad at the conversion and wouldn't sleep. Snape had to charm the cot to rock itself and finally then, Harry dropped off.

Things were finally back to the way they were. But that wasn't so. There was a still a major problem.

When Snape went to sleep that night, he felt a powerful surge of resentfulness against Dumbledore, who had hinted that he wasn't sure if Snape was really coping with Harry.

_I just cured the boy of his Attachment Disorder, _Snape thought, angrily. _I _can _take care of Harry- and if Dumbledore thinks I'm not up to it then he can take that brat with him._

He had just thought that in anger. He didn't really want Harry to go. But things were really going to change.


	10. Spending Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Love you all :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter, but I'd really like to.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Spending Time**

Snape was having some personal time,alone. With his potions and work and Harry away.

He really had needed this. He was growing really stressful looking after Harry, anyway. He had given Harry his bottle of milk and then put him to sleep on the living room sofa.

And then he had begun. Making Potions. It was so enjoyable that he lost track of time and suddenly while he went to drink water, he saw the time: 6:00

Charity was due any time at his house!

Scowling, he went to wake Harry. Was it him-or was Charity acting kind of... close lately? She kept insisting they meet up. They hadn't been very good friends. They had known each other at Hogwarts, but Snape had never paid any attention to her.

She went bubbly and chirpy and gooey whenever she saw him. Snape didn't know what to make of it.

Harry woke up fairly quickly and rubbed at his eyes. Snape gave him some better clothes to wear and then, propping the boy on his knee, combed his hair.

Harry squealed and complained. "Owie, no Nape!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with that mop of wretched hair. Stay still,"

The combing did not have any effect though. It just made Harry's hair stand up in spikes.

Snape gave up and put Harry down on the floor. Then with a wave of his wand, he conjured some food for tea. His tea just comprised of coffee, and maybe some biscuits, but he supposed if Charity was coming, he'd at least put up something more.

In a while the doorbell rang and Harry, as was his custom, squealed and tried to open the door.

"Stop it," Snape said, desperately, putting him back on the sofa. "Stay here like a good boy,"

Harry gazed at the door, excitedly. He held out one of his arms, opening and closing his fist.

"No. Stay here," Snape was tired of his new profile. Wherever he went, whoever met him, he was sure to have a baby in his arms.

What had happened to his usual self? Sighing, he left Harry squirming on the sofa and went to open the door.

Charity was looking alittle overdressed today, judging by the fact it was only tea.

Her eyes were bright and she was blushing slightly.

"Severus," she said, smiling. "I've brought..." she wrinkled her nose a little. "Um. Company,"

"What?" Snape demanded, shocked. Who could of come? Hopefully it wouldn't be...

"Severus, it's good to see you,"

Snape sighed. Well, of course. Dumbledore always seemed to turn up at parties he wasn't really invited to.

"The feeling is...mutual, Headmaster," Snape said, wearily.

Charity rolled her eyes. "I told the Headmaster I was coming to meet you, and he insisted to come too. I hope-"

"It's no problem," Snape said, quickly. "Come inside, Char."

Charity blushed once again for some reason and came inside. "Oh, where is dear Harry?"

Harry who was staring at the commotion, from the sofa, sulking a little, smiled toothily.

"Hwi!" he waved his hands.

Charity sat down and smiled. "Aw, you've grown a little, Harry."

"Yep," Harry answered, as if he understood. Charity hugged him and he began his usual baby talking, trying to impress her.

But before he could say more than a few words, Dumbledore asked Snape. "Well, Severus, how are things going with Harry?"

"Fair enough, " Snape responded.

"You're playing with him?"

Snape flushed a little and scowled. "Yes."

"Feeding him the necessary-"

"Dumbledore, I think I really am taking good care of Potter-" Snape began a little irritably.

"Can he walk, yet? I think that may be overdue."

Snape was a little stunned. Walking? He had...not really thought about was he supposed to teach him anyway? Harry hardly ever stayed still and listened-it would be impossible.

XXXXX

How was he going to do this? Ok, firstly he needed Harry's undivided attention which was getting much harder now that Harry was sitting in the midst of many toys.

Really! What a spoilt child he was growing to be. Dumbledore and almost everyone in the staff were littering this boy with presents and toys and Snape did not approve.

Harry was giggling and clutching a doll in his small fist and a Lego brick in the other.

"Harry." Snape said, firmly. "Listen to me."

"Mm?" Harry said, not really listening.

Snape firmly picked him up and Harry kicked his little legs and struggled. "Play!" He whined. "No Nape!"

"We have much more pressing matters to attend to." Snape laid him on the tiled floor. "You should of learnt to walk by now."

"Pla-a-ay!" Harry protested.

"No."

"Play!"

"No, I said no," Snape needed to discipline this boy. "Do you understand?"

Harry pouted. When he saw Snape's stern expression his lip wobbled. "'Kay Nape, no be 'set."

Set? Putting the thought of this away for now, Snape stopped glowering, felt a little bad for it, and stood Harry up. Harry wobbled dangerously and had to hold on to Snape's hands for support.

"Good boy, now let's stand." Snape said. He had an idea. Maybe if Harry cooperated he could begin walking soon.

He let go of Harry's hands. Harry threatened to fall but he kept standing, now steadier. He grinned and waved his arms excitedly. "LOOKIE NAPE!"

"Yes, impressive."

Harry looked at his toys and pointed one finger towards then. "Ooooo,"

"No. Not now, be patient. Take a step, Harry, one at a time." Snape helped Harry with the first few steps and Harry was slightly restless but obeyed all the same.

Then he tried himself. But he just took one step before plopping to the ground and looking very distraught.

"Waaa!" Harry sniffled, when Snape picked him up with a sigh.

"Well, at least we have started. Do you want to try again?"

Though Harry said no such thing, Snape resolutely made Harry stand and then walked a little away from him, knelt on the floor and said. "Come to me."

Harry fell on his hands and knees and crawled happily to Snape.

"No, no, Harry, _walk. _Wait..." Snape quickly got the parental magazine. Throwing all his pride away he tried to find the page on walking.

There were some rules on how to teach a child to walk, by supporting him, holding him under the arms, etc.

"This is harder than I thought," Snape put a strand of hair away from his face and gazed at Harry, who was sitting on his lap, facing towards him and trying to reach for the magazine.

Snape put it away and looked at Harry. "I'm not a parent. I'm a guardian. It is certainly not my responsibility to make you walk and run and things."

"Yep," Harry agreed. Then he paused and bounced his head on Snape's chest and began giggling profoundly.

"What the-"

"BOP!" Harry laughed as he did it again.

"No, that hurts, stop it, Harry. We do not bang our heads at people."

"Bop!" Harry tried to do it again but Snape held him away and rolled his eyes. "Nape 'set?" Harry asked, concerned.

"What is 'set'?"

"'Set." Harry said, again. He made a very sad face. "No be 'set."

After pondering on this for a long moment, Snape came up with the theory that 'set probably meant upset.

He wanted to get Harry to practise walking again, this time on a carpet so it did not hurt much if he fell, but Harry was too fidgety. So Snape had to put him back in his circle of toys, muttering about silly children and then go to prepare dinner.


	11. James Potter?

**A/N: Last chapter, Charity paid a visit. I just wanna confirm it that yes, Charity ****_does _****have a thing for Snape. But the relationship is one-sided, because Snape views her as only a friend and nothing more. This is going to be a sad and angsty chapter. We all know how mean Snape can be, as his paranoid nature about James Potter can cause problems for poor Harry who hasn't done anything at all.**

**Sigh, but bear with him, please. You'll find out more in this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER NAME: James Potter?**

Harry had had a busy day. He had (with lots of effort) built this amazing building. It was pure genius, with all the tiny figurines here and there and blocks arranged perfectly.

This was probably the most complex thing he had ever made. Looking proud, Harry gazed at the building, as if he couldn't take his eyes off it.

As soon as Snape came, he squealed and pointed to it, dramatically. He grinned, waiting for praise.

Snape, who was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, looked up. He gave a faint smile and nodded. "Very nice."

Harry clapped his hands and crawled over to it, mumbling "Ooooh..." And "wow..."

Snape sat on the sofa, and read the book, completely at ease.

"Waaa!"

Snape jumped in surprise and the coffee in his mug slopped to one side, threatening to drip.

"Harry?"

Harry was crying with all his might. One block of the building had fallen off.

"You scared me half to death!" Snape scolded, angrily. He put down the cup and book and went to put the block in the proper place.

Harry peeped, tearfully and shook his head vigorously.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

Harry pointed to another place. Snape put the block there instead. Harry still looked troubled. Tears dribbled down more and he cried out. "No Nape!"

"Do it yourself, then," Snape said, irritably handing the boy the small block. "I don't want you screaming your head off on things like this. Now be good and stay silent."

"Lookie," Harry smiled, putting the block in the proper place. He crawled all around it, again.

All this crawling was reminding Snape of his pending job of teaching Harry to walk. He didn't feel like exerting too much effort now, but he had been flipping through the parental magazine and had seen worriedly that Harry ought to have been walking by now.

He considered for a moment, and decided maybe later as Harry was too 'busy' at the moment.

He went to his desk and took out a quill and a spare bit of parchment. He picked one up, but it turned out that it was already written upon. _Another _letter by Charity. He had forgotten to reply to it. He quickly scribbled a reply to his former colleague, though he felt she had written 'odd' things and wasn't sure how to answer properly.

_Yes, Charity, Harry is alright. He's been driving me crazy, and he says thank-you for those plasticine animals you sent. He is most intrigued that they can move on their own. I think I am free this week, except for the preparations for the coming school year. _

He paused, not sure what to reply to this bit.

_Well, yes, I've gone on a dinner once...some years ago. Why? I don't usually enjoy them, are you planning something? I'll see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape._

There. That was over and done with. He put it aside, and went on to his work.

XXXXX

"Love cat," Harry declared, hugging his stuffed cat. "Love love love cat. Nape? Lookie, love my cat."

"Harry, put that toy down and eat dinner."

"Cat." Harry nuzzled his face against the toy.

"Don't make me come there and snatch it." Snape said, warningly, from the table. Harry was sitting further back, on his high-chair eating his mashed potato.

Harry threw the cat on the floor and then giggled.

"We don't throw things."

Harry giggled even more and picked up a mound of potato and squashed it in his hair.

"_Harry!" _Snape got up, this time his temper short. He picked the boy up. "This is just unlucky for you. You're getting an extra bath."

Harry snuggled against Snape, happily.

"Ugh," Snape pushed him away, not to keen too get his robes smeared with mash too. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He saw Harry's stricken face.

"Nape?" Harry sniffled, offended Nape had pushed him away.

Snape took to bathe him. He washed all the potato off the black hair and Harry made a fuss because the water was too cold. Eventually, he was dried and adorned in orange robes.

Snape preferred Harry to wear dark robes all the time, maybe occasionally some brighter colours but Dumbledore told Snape to also give Harry some muggle clothing time to time.

Harry crawled across the floor. He loved robes, because they flowed around. He crawled to a set of toys and seated himself comfortably and tried to start playing but Snape picked him up.

Harry looked disappointed and pointed to his mouth and Snape gave him some more food. This time he kept a close eye incase of any more attacks. Harry didn't do anything and chewed everything joyfully.

Then Snape put Harry in his nursery bedroom to play a little, charming all his toys in the living room to go inside. He couldn't keep this up. There had to be one room where there _weren't_ toys or rattles or bottles of milk. There had to be one time where Harry wasn't crawling behind or giggling in his arms.

Feeling rather sorry for himself, Snape tried to settle into a potions-making session and reading and then inevitably, again he heard Harry's cry. Unusual anger burned in him. He tried to ignore the voice but it came again, more insistent.

His hand shook as he picked something up and tried to block it out. He wouldn't distract one of the things he liked doing best again...

There it was again. Snape stood up and angrily went to the room where Harry was sitting on the floor, pointing to something high up the wardrobe.

Snape peered at it and it seemed to be the stuffed cat Harry liked so much. With an impatient flick of his wand it floated down slowly and fell to the ground.

"How did that get up there?" He demanded.

Harry, who was smiling, instead replied. "Play Nape?"

"No, thank you." Snape snapped. "Don't bother me unless it is something important."

Harry looked at him, startled at the tone.

Snape left the room and Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe he should not have thrown the cat up there like that. He'd apologise to Nape later about it.

Snape, his jaw set, tried to brew one of the most complex mixture he knew. Just to test himself, of course.

For a while, he worked and his moods began to lift, especially since the results came immediately. He could still brew. When the mixture was done, it was rather late, and he corked it, thinking he may take this to Hogwarts too.

He went out the lab, and went to the nursery, to check on Harry before getting something from the kitchen, when he saw the boy curled up on the carpet, next to yet another building. Was it him or was Harry obsessed with building?

He suddenly felt a little guilty for his snappish behaviour. He carefully lifted the slumbering boy up, and laid him in his crib. He may have not done it too delicately, as Harry awoke a bit.

"Nape?"

"Hush. It's time to sleep,"

"Ni' Nape." Harry mumbled sleepily, sighing deeply and closing his eyes again.

"Goodnight," Snape said in a low voice. He put the quilt over him, gingerly and then switched off the lights and left the room.

XXXXX

More visitors. Ugh. As Snape set a tray with coffee, tea and biscuits for Minerva and Dumbledore, he heard a squeal from Harry from the living room.

Dumbledore was chuckling merrily (as usual) and Harry was crying happily. "Wowie! Wow! Oooo!"

Wondering what in the world the commotion was, Snape walked towards the living room, levitating the tray.

Then he heard some words.

"Isn't he just like James, Minerva?" Dumbledore was saying.

Snape was shocked that the name of that infernal beast was being uttered in his household or anywhere with him around.

"Quite. He looks exactly like him, except for the eyes."

"The same mischievous expression."

Minerva laughed a little. " I wonder if he will also be a trouble-maker like his father, then?"

Snape's tray almost fell to the floor. He gritted his teeth and stepped back. Then he entered the room.

"Ah, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore picked up a mug, cheerily.

Snape gave Minerva a mug too, wordlessly. She smiled and nodded.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked, looking at his bitter expression.

"Nothing," Snape said. "I am glad you could come."

"We had to check on little Harry Potter, didn't we? We've brought the boy a present, Severus. Look. These are crayons, I found them in the supermarket..."

Snape looked at the box of wax crayons in Harry's hand. Harry really was looking mischievous, even slightly cocky. Snape was reminded, loathingly, of James Potter.

"Mm," he said.

The crayons were an evident success as Harry had been colouring crazily, as soon as Dumbledore and Minerva had left.

"Play?" He asked, separating a few crayons for Snape to colour with. He held them up.

"No." Snape said, coldly. "I am a grown man, I do not colour or play with toys."

Harry gasped. Nape didn't want to play? "Sowwy Nape!" He insisted, remembering his naughtiness in throwing the cat up the wardrobe, yesterday.

Snape didn't reply. Harry gave up and coloured alone, singing to himself and grinning toothily at the squiggles of colour on the page.

Snape watched him closely. _He looks exactly like him, except for the eyes._

Wasn't that true? He looked exactly like James... Snape glared at Harry, completely aware it really was true.

And Lily had chosen James, not him- and here were her eyes...

The old pain rushed up in him again. What the HECK was he doing? Taking care of the spawn of James Potter? Playing with him, teaching him how to walk? It was embarrassing and humiliating to think he was playing with and parenting the son of the man who had once made his life hell...

Such anger surged Snape as never before and suddenly he resisted the urge to return Harry right back to Dumbledore/Dursleys.

When Harry crawled towards him, he walked away, and when Harry tried to follow him he went into another room and shut the door.

When Harry talked to him, he ignored him. Whenever he had to look at Harry's face, he glared at him.

Harry's heart was breaking. He had no one to play with and sat quietly next to the sofa, which Snape had deserted as soon as he had come near it.

Snape didn't feel any guilt for his mean behaviour to poor Harry. He evidently thought he was doing his job, feeding and keeping Harry alive for Lily, and treating him just as James had treated him (though much mildly) to keep the balance.

After an hour of this treatment, he heard Harry crying bitterly from the other room.

He rolled his eyes and went to the room, after it got rather loud. Harry's face was red and he was lying miserably on his stomach. "Nape!" He protested, looking tearfully at the man.

"Shut up," Snape said. "I'm tired of you crying for no reason."

Harry crawled to him and Snape side-stepped, apprehensively. Harry held out his hands. "Pwease," he said, softly.

Snape didn't want to hold him up. He had decided to use levitating charms from now on.

"Nape! Why Nape!" Harry sobbed.

Snape looked warily at the tiny, helpless, crying heap of a boy. Then he hardened and walked away.


	12. Pain

**A/N: I am feeling depressed. I hate everything about my life. I am in a really pissed off mood and wanna kill someone. Gosh, why am I writing all this? Anyway, I am in this really suckish mood, and I have been re-reading my idiotic stories and they are terrible and it's make me cry :( I hope I get over this because I'm dying. Anyway since I am feeling so ARGH! And feel like swearing at someone and making them cry this chapter might be mean. I guess I'm not in the right mood to right a fluff story but I don't feel like writing anything else, for some reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own :(**

**CHAPTER NAME: Pain**

Harry had been crying for a long time and no one had come to him. No one had picked him up and consoled him or tried to make him feel better.

He had been sitting alone, his eyes red, behind the sofa.

Harry was feeling miserable and didn't know what to do. What kind of man was Nape? How dare he leave him like this and not take care of him?

Harry let out another whimper as he sucked his fist and thought some more. What had he done wrong? Hmm, he had squashed all his food on his hair, but Nape had washed it out so it wasn't a problem, right? And he had thrown the cat up the wardrobe but he had apologised for it! And, yes, yesterday he had also called Nape 'Napey' even though Snape disliked the name, but Nape couldn't be mad at _that, _could he?

He crawled and peeked at the door in which Nape was, alone, working. Another whimper. Nape was MEAN! Why was he behaving like this? Harry suddenly had the same old, buried feelings of hopelessness and that nobody liked him. He began to cry again, sure no one would come to stop him.

Meanwhile, Snape was trying his hardest to ignore the heart-broken wails outside the door. He could spot Harry's stuffed cat right under the chair, and it kept reminding him of the baby.

"N-nape!"

Snape sighed irritably. Spoilt brat, always crying over something. A sharp jab of some unidentified emotion was hurting him all the while. Maybe he shouldn't let the boy scream and cry like that. He had to teach him respect.

He went out the room and saw the small child behind the sofa, crying.

He paused for a second, and digested the scene.

The child was curled up and crying loudly, his eyes shut and his tiny fists banging slightly on the door.

"Stop this crying," Snape gritted out, as he walked to the boy. Something about the scene struck him. What was it?

_He was crying, crying for the tenth time that week, tears leaking out once more. He was hungry, oh so hungry. Was it not his right to ask for food? Why had they made such a fuss then?_

_He did not have to hit him so many times. And where was she? Why was she not coming, not caring?_

_How long had he been crying? It had to be almost half an hour. No one cared! And still, even though he was tired of crying, he cried some more, rubbing an angry bruise on his left arm, still no one came._

Snape winced and came back to the present. He picked Harry up, trying to block out all the horrors of his childhood as he carried the boy to the nursery.

Harry was still crying, though his sobs had stemmed down. Snape put him in the crib, staring down at his enemy's son.

"Go to sleep," he said, simply, when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry shook his head, vigorously. "No!"

Snape glared at him. "You," he said, with ill-disguised anger. "Are _not _the one who makes decisions here. When I say sleep, you sleep and don't do otherwise unless you want to be in very serious trouble."

Harry who was still sobbing held out his hands, in hopes that Snape may rock him to sleep, which would make him feel better.

Snape hesitated. He pretended he did not understand. "Sleep, it's time for a nap anyway." he said,leaving the room.

Harry was shocked and hurt once again. Nape knew very well, that whenever it was time to sleep, and he held out his arms, he was supposed to rock him! It had been happening for ever so long! Why was Nape still not being nice with him? Harry sniffled and picked up a toy spoon, feeling even worse.

XXXXX

This happened until night. Snape refused to have anything to do with Harry. Harry tried everything: from trying to crawl onto his lap and being pushed away to throwing tantrums and ending up being closed up in his room.

Dinner was very miserable, as Snape ate distantly and even when Harry flicked some of his juice on the floor, Snape did nothing but glower at him and continue eating.

When Snape levitated him into his cot, Harry had cried out. "Oooh!" Which did not amuse Snape but just made him more irritable.

Harry was completely broken in all respects. When Snape threw a blanket over him and made to leave,he said. "Pwease Nape?"

Snape paused, biting his bottom lip, something he had not done for years.

Then he made a decision and left the room. That was apparently it for Harry because he suddenly fell to his stomach and began sobbing again.

Snape stopped outside the door, listening to the sudden uproar. What was he doing? That child was helpless and hardly two. He needed him...

Snape shut his eyes and thought. The right thing to do was to stop this and go to Harry. He was Lily's son after all and he needed to make it up for killing her...

He went inside the room where Harry seemed to be half hysterical.

Snape felt a twinge of guilt and dread that he was acting just like someone he used to know...

He picked Harry up, and sat down on the leather chair, and said out in a voice he hardly recognised as his own. "There, there, Harry. Professor Snape is very sorry."

Harry clung on to Snape, sobbing into the robes. " Sowwy Nape, no be bad!" He promised.

"You're not bad," Snape said in a shaky voice. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Harry rubbed his face free of tears on the robes and looked up at Snape. "Nape love?"

"Yes..." Snape said, quickly.

Harry buried his face in the robes again, and Snape felt him smile faintly.

After a long time, he mumbled. "Love Nape,"

Snape continued to rock Harry, feeling guilty and dreadful until Harry stopped crying,then stopped sniffling and then finally fall asleep in his arms, his head resting on Snape's chest while Snape absent-mindedly stroked his hair.

Snape finally got up, carefully put Harry on the cot, put the blanket over him and then left the room. As he made for his room, pain shot through him. Tobias-Tobias Snape! He was acting just like that wretched man and would never forgive himself for it.

He was never going to act like his father again.


	13. Giggles

**A/N: Well, I suppose I feel better after reading an amazing Hermione and Severus story. I have never supported it, but it might not be too bad after all. Severus Snape is NOT his father.(Tobias) He is my favourite character in the entire series and it was Snapes's conscious which made him think that. Sev is a great guy in general, honestly. Somewhat at least... To be honest, Harry is one of my least favourite characters because of his heroics and impulsiveness. I feel it entirely his fault Sirius died.**

**I am feeling better now, I was just having a bad day. I love this story, and I especially love all my readers. Thanks for the support once again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot, and perhaps the stuffed cat.**

**CHAPTER NAME: Giggles**

Harry was giggling so much, it was a wonder he wasn't sick. Snape had offered to play with him and Harry had insisted they colour. He had given Snape three crayons; red, pink and black.

He had used the rest and scribbled all over his paper, making rather disturbing things. He kept poking Snape to draw something too. Snape hesitated. Then, sighing, he drew a cauldron on a table. He wasn't the best drawer, but was proud at what he had done.

Harry stared at it. He pointed at it and murmured. "Ooooh..."

"Yes, that's a cauldron. Do you want to make potions, Harry?" Snape asked.

Harry smiled toothily. Some more teeth were poking out of his pink gums.

Snape rarely took Harry to his lab. When he did, it usually meant he was in a good mood. Snape wasn't in a good mood this time, he was feeling guilty for his neglect.

He picked Harry up, who, quite happy Snape was talking to him once more, snuggled to his shoulder. They entered the lab and Snape went to the corner of the lab. He sat Harry on the table and they made a simple potion together. Harry loved the strange ingredients, the steam which came out sometimes, the way the colours mixing and 'oohing' at things, Harry threw in some yellowish powder and before Snape could shout. "Wait!" The potion suddenly paused and blew up.

Not literally. The whole potion turned black and with a hiss the fire went out. That must of been the wrong ingredient.

There was a pause. Harry began giggling nervously and Snape had to smile a little too. "Oh well, you're a beginner." He said.

Then Snape tried to teach Harry to walk again. There were many practices, tumbles, excited shouts and cries and finally Snape stood Harry up and walked a few metres away.

"Now Harry," Snape said, seriously. "_Walk _to me. Steps. Yes, take your time. We've been doing this for hours, you can do this."

Harry took one step, held out his hands for balance, took another and plopped to the ground. He picked himself again after seeing Snape wouldn't come and get him this time. He wobbled a little and started walking again. He was almost there.

He fell again, and got up, whining a little. Then he set off on a trotting run, taking rapid short steps and frowning in concentration. He ran and just before falling, instead fell into Snape's arms. He squealed with joy.

Snape was overjoyed. Yes! He had done it!He had taught Harry how to walk!

For a second he was so relieved, he did nothing more than hug the boy in his arms and then he stood Harry up.

"Very good boy." he said. "That was certainly an improvement."

"Good boy Nape?" Harry asked, desperately.

"Yes, yes, you are," Snape said.

Harry was very relieved. He had been worrying on that point for a while now...

XXXXX

Snape gave out a tired sigh as he went to pack his suitcase for Hogwarts. He was already almost done. The potions, the syllabus... The next term started in one week or so. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to banish some of his stress. The moment he left, Harry crawled away from his toys and tried to climb onto the sofa. Snape had asked him to stay away but now that he was gone...

Harry managed to climb up the sofa and fall head-on inside the suitcase and get lost in all the clothes and objects. When Snape arrived he was still struggling and whining, trying to get out. Snape looked suspiciously around the living room. He went to the suitcase and was about to close it when a loud noise startled him. "NAPE!"

"_Harry? _What are you doing there, get out!" he scooped the boy out of the suitcase and Harry peered at him, with a glove hanging from his ear.

Snape wrenched it off and took Harry to his nursery. "Stay here, I'll get you when I'm done,"

Harry shook his head. "No! Be wiv Napey."

"Don't call me that," Snape was sure he would die if Harry said this aloud to somebody from the staff.

Harry giggled and shook his head. "No, no, Napey,"

Snape put him in his crib and gave him his stuffed cat. Then he went out of the room, keeping the door open.

Harry hugged the cat tight to his chest and watched the door. After a long while, when Snape came back inside, he found him lying on his side, singing songs to himself.

"La la dee doo da..."

Snape stared at him. Then he got out a tiny carrier bag for Harry's luggage. He filled it with almost all of Harry's clothes, many toys, including the stuffed cat, cauldron and crayons and blocks and put more requirements inside. He was walking around the room, putting in this and that when Harry squeaked out. "Nape, ding!"

"What?"

"DING!" Harry yelped, excitedly, trying to jump out of the cot.

Snape realized he hadn't heard the doorbell.

He quickly tossed in one of Harry's milk bottles and baby powder, and raced to open the door. His hair was all over his face and he was slightly out of breath when he opened the door.

"Oh! Am I in at a wrong time?"

"Of course not, come inside, I was just doing the final packing..."

Charity stepped inside the house, smiling nervously, holding a parcel, her blonde hair around her shoulder.

"I wanted to...to speak to you. I need some help..."

Snape looked slightly surprised. "Sit down, I'll come to you in a minute,"

"Where's Harry?"

"He is in his room. Mind you, he'll be an awful nuisance, he's over-excited today." While Snape went to get Harry, Charity sat down. A tear escaped from one of her eye-lids and she looked around, nervously.

Snape came back quickly, Harry in his arms, and sat down on the sofa.

"CHAWWY!" Harry cried.

"Calm down Harry or you're going back," Snape sighed, trying to control the flailing boy.

Charity and Harry talked alot, and laughed and Snape felt proud when Harry seemed to answer Charity's questions fluently.

When Harry was tired of talking, he flopped down on Snape's lap, giggling and stopped answering properly.

Snape and Charity proceeded to talk then.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, as Harry cuddled on his lap, pulling at his buttons.

"Oh, Severus, it's awful! A group of people are all against me because-because..." She seemed ready to cry.

"There, calm down, Char. Calm down and tell me what happened. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you," Snape said, seriously.


	14. Train Ride: Part One

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the awesome reviews! I had my maths exam and I'm still shivery. Exams suck, and my mood had been off because of them.**

**Have another look at Harry. The follows are going up REALLY quickly. In the morning there were 50, and by the time I came back from my exam, there were 58. Thanks for your support, I love you guys.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THAT HARRY IS ADORABLE, IT REALLY HELPS ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing here I own is the plot. **

**CHAPTER NAME: Train Ride: PART 1**

Snape walked absent-mindedly to the train station, Harry in his arms. A lot had happened in the past week. Charity was being threatened by some people who didn't like her teaching children about Muggles and how they weren't 'despicable' and things like that.

Snape hated Muggles, actually. Every Muggle he had met so far were nothing short of cruel and disdainful. However, he was not involved in Muggle-hating either, and understood the stress Muggle-borns went through. He had tried comforting Lily when his Slytherin friends were racist to her, but it had only got worse. Snape had a feeling she thought she was sticking up for _them, _which made no sense. But anyhow, he couldn't let Charity get into trouble like that. He was thinking about this when Harry let out a rather loud squeal. "Ooooo!"

He had been like this for a while now, pointing and oohing and trying to nudge Snape into looking at the unfamiliar and fascinating surroundings of King's Cross too. Now Harry was looking in utmost fascination at a stationary train with small puffs of smoke going into the air, occasionally.

"Yes, it's all very interesting," Snape said, dryly, as Harry now began to lean on the man's chest and stare down at a pet cat and it's owner.

"Cat," Harry pointed at it.

Snape moved on, not listening. The other things which had happened during the past week was Harry's (hopefully last) temper tantrum. Snape and Harry had been having a good time. Harry had been cuddling with Snape (Snape preferred it to be known as 'sitting' and sitting only) because Snape had been in a particularly good mood because of his success in inventing a Potion theory. Snape had read to Harry, even drawn a bit with him and then they had had a quiet chat.

Snape had been teaching Harry new words and Harry had been sitting on his lap, looking up at him and repeating. When Harry refused to learn the word 'Potion' and kept mumbling 'Shun!' Snape had given up. Harry had then buried his head in the black robes, hiding himself in the folds. He was just mumbling. "Nape nape nape..." in a low voice when Snape suddenly said. "It's time for a nap, Harry,"

Harry gasped in shock. Noooo, he wanted to spend time here with Nape! But Snape had already picked him up and was heading for the nursery. Harry felt baby tears in his eyes at the injustice of it all.

"No, no, Nape, go ni' pwease!"

"But you go to sleep at this time everyday. Stop arguing with me, you've played as much as you've wanted,"

"NO! NO!"

Snape paused. What was this?

"_What _did you say to me?" he asked, sternly.

"No! No ni' go 'way, go 'way!"

Snape glared at him and gritted out. "You won't say 'no' to me. I am older than you, and you follow my rules. Is that clear?"

"Play with Nape, plaaaaaaayyyy!"

Snape felt the boy kicking his legs, and flailing uncontrollably.

"Ah!" Snape cried, as Harry aimed a kick right at his chest, and he was still wearing his tiny sneakers.

"That's it," Snape snarled, setting Harry down on the floor, where some tears leaked out of his eyes and he wore a furious expression yelling and stamping his feet. Harry fell to the ground on his stomach, because he still wasn't too steady a walker and then began to yell some more.

"If you insist on acting like this, I'll treat you just how spoilt brats get treated," Then he took Harry to a corner of the room and said. "You're going to stay there, until you calm down and until I think you've learnt your lesson."

Harry wasn't having it, so, Snape had to shake him (lightly) and go off on a fearsome lecture. "You do not behave in this way. I am very upset at this behaviour. You will receive punishments if you continue to rebel me. Now stop it, or I will be more severe."

Harry paused. 'set? Oh no, oh no! He didn't want to make Nape 'set. But his only choice in this situation was to obey, since the man seemed to be rather annoyed now. He faced the corner, now very scared and upset himself.

However, he still kept his angry face and still cried loudly and angrily.

Snape left him, shocked at his behaviour. He wouldn't let him out until he calmed down and apologised adequately.

A few minutes passed, and Harry felt disturbed. His legs were too wobbly so he sat down and then began whimpering. Tears dripped down his cheeks. He turned to chance a glance at Snape.

Snape caught him. He raised his eye-brows and said curtly. "Turn your head, Harry, did I tell you to move?" he beckoned his fingers to show what he meant.

Harry gasped wetly and cried. "No, no, sowwy!"

"I'm glad you are, but still, your punishment isn't over. Now turn," Snape judged he was being extremely reasonable, the boy was sitting after all and this punishment had hardly gone on for a few minutes.

However, after a small while, he called out. "That's it Harry, you can come out. Have you learnt your lesson?"

Harry nodded, tearfully, looking remorseful. He hadn't wanted Nape to be so upset with him. He broke into a run trying to get to Snape, but fell midway. He crawled the rest of the way, and tried climbing onto Snapes's lap.

Snape helped him up, and was surprised but not displeased when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Sowwy, Sowwy! Nape 'Set. Love Nape, no be bad!"

"You're not bad," Snape said, tactfully. "A few mistakes don't make you bad,"

Harry snuggled up to him, sniffling some more and looking very distraught and regretful.

Snape helped him calm down, rubbing his back and then he heard Harry whisper. "Ni'?"

"Of course you're still taking a nap." Snape got up. Harry nodded to show he was going to listen now. He asked timidly. "Nape ni' wiv me?"

Snape considered. He could see the boy was shaken enough. "Fine, but only this once."

Harry gasped happily as Snape went into his room, sat on the leather chair and held him close. Harry yawned cutely several times and cuddled into Snape's chest. "Love Nape," he had said, before they both had dropped off.

Now coming to the present, Snape flushed a little at how much Harry had changed him. He was going softer by the minute and he was actually growing fonder of the green-eyed, mischievous baby. Harry, though, had always loved Nape and just wanted to be accepted by the man as a part of his family.

They neared the station of nine and three quarters. Snape, with all his and Harry's luggage nodded in reply to the station master's greeting and went through the wall. He could see the Hogwarts express now, scarlet and gleaming.

Harry squealed loudly. "WOW!"

Snape tried to keep him in control as Harry clapped and oohed and began to act insane with rapture. He quickly entered the train. No one knew who he was, as he was a new teacher. He had to make an impression. Snape had decided to be a strict and firm teacher who everybody feared. It was about time he got some respect.

As he imagined giving detentions to Gryffindors, Snape entered an empty compartment,and locked it so he would have no company whatsoever.

He put Harry on the seat and sat himself, breathing deeply and looking out of the window. He was going to Hogwarts at last! His first time as a teacher.

He was actually rather nervous and kept thinking how he would first introduce himself to the class.

_I am Professor Snape, and I do not appreciate any kind of noise or rudeness in my class. I will want you all to master my subject expertly or suffer my-_

Snape's thoughts were interrupted as Harry yelped "Ooooh!", pointing at the window where a bird was perched, looking at him.

"So birdie!" He whispered, enchanted, crawling over Snape and trying to reach out...

"Behave," Snape held him back. "Why don't you sleep for the first part of the journey?"

Harry did not want to sleep. He giggled and ran and crawled around the compartment, merrily. He then played with his stuffed cat. Then he bothered Snape and had arguments about various nonsensical things. Then he made the cat be 'Napey'.

He furrowed his brows, looking grave and said in a deeper voice: "Wello,I Napey! Love Hawwy!"

Snape found himself being portrayed in a rather incorrect way and was about to say something when-

"No Hawwy! No! They they!" Harry made the cat say. He took out his toy frog and made the frog portray him.

"Napey," the frog said. "Ga ga ga la la..."

"Love Hawwy," The cat mumbled. Harry shook the frog.

"Love Nape!" The frog replied, promptly. "LA LA LA LA!"

"I think you're getting over-excited," Snape fought with this face not to smile. He picked the boy up gently and laid him on his lap. Harry suddenly gave a yawn and looked sleepy.

He didn't rest however. He was still as energetic as ever, trying to impress Snape. He, sitting on the lap, began trying to pull Snape's buttons.

"No, don't," Snape chided.

"No," Harry agreed, but not listening.

Snape held both his hands and shook his head. Harry giggled and lay against Snape's robes instead. He loved the soft fabric. "Love Nape."

"Professor Snape, now that I'm about to teach a bunch of students. And I don't want you making any noises, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Nape," Harry repeated. "Nape. Napey,"

"No. Under no circumstances will you call me that."

"Napey!"

"No, Professor Snape,"

"No, no, Napey!"

"It is rude to talk back,"

Harry giggled happily, leant closer to Snape and mumbled. "Napey, Napes," under his breath.

Then the train began to move and Harry squealed again. "Whe' we goin'!" He yelped.

Snape hadn't sat on this train for years and it stirred back old memories. He held Harry close, stroking his hair as the boy began to grin open-mouthed at the window which showed that they were moving through many trees and roads.

_To be continued..._

**Note: There are many Snarry stories where Snape seems to magically just take in Harry. Older Harry and even Harry as a toddler. I remind you all that this is FLUFF and fluff only. Harry is still a baby and it is Sev's fault Lily died, so Severus wants to make it up to her. As time goes on, the two grow fonder of each other. Dumbledore is not a fool; he wanted to teach Snape compassion. He wouldn't of imposed Harry on Snape if Snape had refused after the Lily reference. Thanks!**


End file.
